Through the looking glass: Through the portal 5
by SpikeyGirl
Summary: Not content to travel around one universe Max drags Itachi though the Quantum mirror to explore different dimensions. They'll get home, eventually. More crossovers. More hilarious antics from everyone. More of the other stuff that creeps into this story.
1. Reach Sky High

Hey, it's part 5!

~shout out character for TheFallenGirl enclosed.

* * *

"No wonder you never get home," the dark haired man complained surveying the area. His English was tinted with a Japanese accent, barely noticeable to most people.

"I do, just a bit later than I'm supposed to," the shorted girl said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. Unlike her male companion her English was perfectly pronounced for someone of English birth.

"Attention span of a genin. Some things never change Max," Itachi said with a grin, stepping away from her as she swung her fist at his ribs. The two of them had turned up in what seemed to be a park. Max had voiced her irritation at the lack of kiddy park bits like a zip wire or swings earlier causing Itachi to mock her childishness.

"I resent that comment!"

The two of them were interrupted from their bickering by a man in a brightly coloured costume fighting someone in a dark coloured costume.

"Ok. This is a bit weird," Max admitted. She turned back to the mirror behind her and pointed a device at it turning it off so it appeared as just a frame. They then returned to casually watching the fight.

"So what is that thing and where are we?" Itachi asked, he thought he should at least know something about this just in case.

"It's called a quantum mirror, it's a portal between dimensions. As for where we are? As I said earlier, a crappy excuse for a park." Itachi raised an eyebrow. This was far less surprising that it should have been.

"You wanted to go to your home dimension?" Max shook her head furiously.

"The chance of me finding my own dimension is astronomical, that even if this thing's attached to it. Dimensional theory states an infinite amount of dimensions, for every choice made one dimension follows each choice. Don't think too much into it. Besides, I wouldn't want to go back if I had the choice."

They continued to watch the fight, it only just was getting interesting as one of them was shooting black energy bolts at the other. Itachi shot a questioning look at her.

"Superhero's by my guess," Max said shrugging slightly at the new information. Another person approached from behind them, holding something bizarre.

"Either of you two got a light?" the out of breath man asked. Max held out an empty hand and clicked her fingers allowing a single flame to erupt from the tip of her thumb like a lighter. The man lit a piece of string on the device then ran towards the fight.

"Was getting out a lighter really too much trouble?" Itachi chuckled ruffling Max's hair much to her irritation. "So do you think this is another of your fiction books in real life?"

"There were many fictional superhero universes, this could be any of them or all of them," Max admitted, her thoughts listing the ones she knew.

The fight finally drew to an end, the dark clothed man being subdued by the brighter coloured men. "We should probably leave now." Max grabbed Itachi's hand and dashed off, but their way was blocked by the two brightly coloured men who appeared in front of them.

"Shouldn't you two be in school?" the guy who seemed to be the hero in this situation asked trying to look jovial and non threatening, all he succeeded in doing was reminding the young woman of a teacher she'd once had at a certain magical school.

"Nope."

"I haven't seen either of you around, nor graduating from Sky High, so I smell a fib." Again with the creepy smile. Max twitched a bit at it but then her eyes lit up when she realised what had just been said.

"Sky High! Right, that makes some sense," Max exclaimed triumphantly, gaining weird looks for everyone. "I'm currently on a 'don't ask' policy. So don't ask."

"You two need to come with me to Sky High so we can get this all sorted out."

"What makes you think we have super powers?" Max asked suspiciously, she did not want to go to school again, not willingly, they may think she wants to be there.

"You lit your thumb like it was a lighter, your friend didn't seem too surprised so I can only assume he was used to it and has his own power."

"Told you that you should have used a lighter." Itachi muttered.

"Hind sight is 20/20. My lighter is also a bit broken, I may have somehow melted it." Itachi couldn't help but facepalm, it took a special person to do something like that.

The world disappeared in a swirl of colour, focusing seconds later to show they were somewhere completely different from the park. The shinobi reacted, knocking out the two brightly coloured men who had somehow brought them there. After a quick exploration they found they were floating above the ground. Escape looked to be interesting but they decided to wait for the two men to wake up.

Not before adjusting their positions into slightly more _risqué_ poses not unlike those found it Jiraiya's books.

"Follow me and we can get this mess sorted out." Man one said, trying to ignore how he had woken up. Max rolled her eyes.

"Not only no, but hell no. Adios" she said and ran. Itachi was baffled, he knew Max could run faster than that. Then she disappeared from sight, falling below the ground. That's when Itachi realised what she was doing. Max always one for the theatrics.

"We need to get a flyer here now, a girl's just fallen over the edge!" Guy two panicked. Both men ran towards the building. There was a pop behind Itachi which just cause him to shake his head sighing.

"That was totally worth it," Max said with a shit-eating grin, completely unfazed by the fact she had been freefalling over the side of the school until she had bothered apparating back.

"So where are we?" Itachi asked, looking at the building critically, why was this place floating?

"Sky High, school for superheroes and hero support, floating over Maxville." Itachi could read what Max was thinking: 'Heh, _Max_ville.'

"Interesting plot?"

"I guess. Screwing with these people would be funnier though," Max shrugged, the grin never faltering.

Both guys returned with a girl and an older woman but stopped just short of them with confused looks.

"But… You… Falling… I saw it with my own eyes!" the man gibbered. Max raised an eyebrow at the finger being pointed in her direction.

"This is a school for superheroes, what the hell did you expect?" she deadpanned. The woman raised a stern eyebrow.

"Mind your language," the woman reprimanded. Max groaned, this woman screamed 'teacher'.

"Am I not allowed to use 'hell'? What about 'bloody'?" Max asked innocently. "_Or would you prefer this_?" she said in Japanese. "I could swear like a sailor if you would prefer."

"Both of you follow me. I will not allow powered teenagers to go around without structure in their life. While it's not normal without the proper forms you both will attend here until things can be sorted out." Max put a hand on Itachi's shoulder when he began to object, he wasn't actually a teenager but Max _wanted_ to screw with these people so he wisely stayed quiet, content to watch this play out until Max screwed up.

"As you said, we're teenagers, why should we? What are the benefits of going to this school?" Max demanded.

"You will learn to control your powers-"

"Already can."

"-In a practical situation-"

"Also can do."

"You will be assigned as either hero or hero support and paired up accordingly. Then you will be assigned a precinct to look after," the woman finished. Max's jaw was hanging slightly she could not quite believe what she had just been told.

"I think words have just failed me. I have _no_ choice in this? What if I want to be a villain? Do you teach classes for that? What about if I want to be a _normal fecking person_? A civilian who goes to normal school. I _demand_ the choice."

"You have a power, your duty is to-"

"My _duty_ is to say hell no. This place is ridiculous. I refuse to be treated like a bloody child"

"Let's go inside and discuss this like mature adults then instead of arguing on the driveway." Max gave a forced smile to hide her grin, that grin would have told the woman that Max was planning something.

"Since we're acting like adults maybe we should introduce our selves. I am Max this is Itachi, we travel."

"I am Principal Powers, I'm in charge of this school, shall we go now?"

Max and Itachi followed dutifully, hanging back far enough to speak with out being heard.

"What are you planning now?"

"Me? Planning something? I would never plan to get a school full of superheroes-in-training stoned, that would be irresponsible of me." Her tone didn't fool him but he did love the way her face lit up with the excitement of pulling a prank.

It wasn't hard to set up. Itachi didn't know where Max got the weed but he doubted he would get a straight answer if he asked.

They wandered around, 'trying' to find the gym. Apparently they needed to go through power placement, and for some reason Principal Powers wanted it to be a public spectacle but made the mistake of letting them out of her sight.

Everything was set up, the bases were loaded as Max and Itachi sat on the steps just outside the building. Max had the detonator in her hand and took much delight in pressing the button which set the weed burning under the floorboards in the gym.

The kids must have been sheltered, not recognising the smell, either that or weed didn't exist in this world. One kid wasn't affected, Max had gone to answer the call of nature and found a girl hiding out in the bathrooms, sitting on the lid of a toilet, writing something. The girl had noticed Max, instinctively looking up but quickly lowering her gaze putting her cap down to obscure her face more.

"Is this really the best place to write? I mean I know you can get ideas in the weirdest places, but here?" Max asked.

"It's quiet here. Everyone wants to see the new kids." The girl didn't even try to look at her, that probably why the girl didn't know she was the new kid.

"They'll be waiting a while, unless they all fit in here." That surprised the girl who looked up in shock. For a few seconds they held eye contact before they both averted their gazes, the girl giving out a low pained cry while Max suppressed hers only a muttered curse showed she felt anything.

"I'm really sorry, I try not to look at people."

"Is that your power, giving people headaches by eye contact?" The pounding in her head was getting worse and by the look in the girls eye it wasn't much better for her.

"Not quite, you looked a lot different when you were younger." The girl really didn't know how else to start explaining it.

"What." Max's voice was flat and dangerous. She really didn't like the implications.

"When I look someone in the eyes, their memories start copying to my mind. I only saw the first few years of yours. I'm _really_ sorry." Max felt a flash of pity, she herself used a lot of eye contact and to not be able too would be very painful.

"Do you have no way of stopping it?"

"No one's really tried." Now the girl seemed really miserable. Max pinched the bridge of her nose, she was trying not too be too mean to people. The headache wasn't helping though.

"When you say the first few years you mean baby right?" The girl nodded. "So what happened, I mean my parents always seemed a bit cold to me?" Max asked, she'd always wanted to know what she was like as a child but her parents had refused to tell her anything.

"Do you mean with your birth parents or adoptive?" Max only just restrained her self from looking the girl in the eye out of shock. Instinct told her to look into the girls eyes to see if there was any hint of a lie but she stopped herself. Even without seeing her eyes Max could see the girl was telling the truth.

That explained a lot.

"You didn't know you were adopted." There was no question, just the fact.

"I had no idea," Max whispered, she was still trying to process the information. "Why?" The girl looked a bit shocked, most people hated her for seeing their memories, she obliged though, trying to get some sense out of the memories she'd acquired.

"You were born in America, don't know exactly where, I think your birth parents were arguing over you. Your mother took you to England. One day she went out and didn't come back, you were still very young when you were adopted by the couple next door despite the fact they already had kids of their own. Are you ok?" The girl noticed Max had perched herself on one the sinks her knees drawn up to her chest. The girl had no idea how Max was balanced but this was a school for super heroes so she let it slide.

"I'm fine, I've had bigger changes to my life. Though at least I knew about them, eventually. I should go now." Max paused for a second, looking at the girl. "If I were you I'd avoid the gym for a while. Actually you know what, screw it, ditch school, no ones going to be in their right mind anyway." Max jumped of the sink and grabbed the girl's hand dragging her out of the bathroom.

"You picked up another random kid?" Itachi asked as the two girls exited the building.

"Nooooo…" Max said with an innocent smile.

"What is her name?"

"Uh. Jeffrey?"

"I'm Melanie, Jeffery isn't even a girls name." Melanie was really wondering about Max.

"I knew that!"

* * *

Louise didn't often go to the same bar twice in one night.

For once she'd gotten off work early, gone for a drink with some work mates, then gone home, content to get some sleep. It would have been easier had her bed been empty.

"I did _not_ need to see that Laura! What is wrong with you? You have your own room to do that in, Sasuke you have your own apartment!"

Louise returned to the bar. Drinking to try to bleach her mind of those images.

She would later burn her bed.

* * *

Review please.

This part only has a planned 10 chapters before Part six.

Like part 3 this is pretty stand aloneish.


	2. Viva la revolution!

Ok. It's been a while. Life caught up with me and now school will too.

Thanks for the amazing reviews, **TheFallenGirl**, **Tainted Griffin** and **Suicidal Rose**, I love you guys so much.

I have a poll on my profile and would like some feedback on the ideas

* * *

"You boy. It's after curfew, that girl shouldn't be out." Max was taken aback but restrained the flash of anger at the man who had called out at them. Itachi drew her behind him, blocking the vision of both of them to quell any argument and attempt to prevent Max from attacking.

"My apologies I lost track of time while visiting a friend."

"Be sure you get her back quickly. Next time leave her at home." Itachi could feel the anger rising from Max behind him.

"Of course," Itachi agreed, not wanting to prolong the confrontation. It appeared this London differed dramatically in social behaviour from the one he had experienced in his own universe. The man nodded, sternly glaring at where Max was peeking out behind Itachi.

"I vote we go move on now, I'm sure the Quantum Mirror doesn't need to recharge," Max said once they were far enough away, the less contact she had in this world the better. Less destruction would occur.

"I would have thought you'd want to fix this. Something's obviously wrong."

"Not wrong, different. You can't consider something wrong in this situation. Every world has its own set of rules, and I don't screw with them unless I know _exactly_ what I'm dealing with," Max explained. She wasn't quite sure why it was one of her personal rules but it was and it had a reason. She wouldn't admit she was curious though. What event had changed everything?

A newspaper left on a bench provided the answer. 'Lord Pomfrey pushes earlier curfew for women'.

Lord Pomfrey: Sexist leader of AD1 in Itachi's dimension. It seems he hadn't failed in his plans this time. Max wondered when time had diverged, had the suffragette movement even happened? It changed everything though.

A clearer though passed through her mind, he had shot her.

"Actually, you know what? I think I will change things I have a score to settle."

"But-"

"Back in your universe he shot me. In this one he'd probably have me publicly shot in front of a twelve man firing squad."

Max had pursuaded him at 'shot me'. Success.

"Where do we start?"

"A school. I want to see that it's still standing." From the tone of her voice Itachi could tell Max had a fondness for the school, he was certain it wasn't Hogwarts though.

St Trinians was still standing. It was heavily fortified, a couple of craters littering the grounds. On one of the roofs was a satellite dish that probably was redirecting the missiles sent at the building. A quick pulse of FA told Max the place was inhabited.

"Now to get in, this place is likely to be booby trapped. You may have some trouble with that Y chromosome of yours. You may be able to pass as a girl if you wore a dress or something." Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Or I could apperate in and persuade them to let you in too."

"I think I prefer that option to wearing a dress."

"But you would look so pretty," Max pouted, her eyes sparkling with mirth. She gave Itachi a quick kiss before apparating to the main hall of St Trinians.

She was immediately met with resistance. Some girls were on guard and had sharpened hockey sticks to her neck. Max tried not to roll her eyes, they wouldn't be able to hurt her.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" On of the girls demanded, poking the stick harder against her skin in what Max assumed was a threatening manner.

"I mean no ill will of anyone here. I want to talk to whoever's in charge, I will only deal with them." Max was firm with her own demands. One of the girls departed leaving two to guard Max. "So, what do you do for fun around here?"

"Practice castration techniques."

"If I were a guy I'd be wincing right now." More girls arrived, each armed with something vaguely dangerous and they surrounded her. Two parted to allow a figure passed. Miss Fritton.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Max Hakie, I'm here to help."

"Why help us, why now?"

"And as usual this becomes more complicated than it needs to be," Max muttered. "All you really need to know is that I hate Lord Pomfrey. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"And what do you plan on doing?" Miss Fritton asked, still obviously weary of Max. The only reply was a feral grin.

* * *

It was two days later in Central London where everything would take place. Max was chugging as many energy drinks as she could stand while some St Trinians were near by with bra's and lighters ready. Max had told the girls she did have some weird powers, unfortunately she couldn't remember the transgender spell. That's where the caffeine came in. Max hadn't known how to change someone into a centaur either but caffeine had helped with the Umbridge problem.

A couple of underground movements had been stirred, they would be supporting the demonstration in their own ways blocking off routes and providing back up.

Max felt proud as she stood atop a building looking over the planned route. She was starting a revolution. That was something to cross off her list of things to do before she died. Itachi stood beside her, he'd kept out of the way of the planning, his presence would have undermined the whole thing.

"Nervous?" he asked, gripping her hand.

"The anticipation is killing me." The slight tremble in her hand gave away her true feelings. She'd never pulled off something so big with people she hadn't worked with before. So many things could go wrong even with the many back up plans in place.

Big Ben chimed eleven, the signal to begin. The St Trinians girl poured out of buildings, rapidly growing into a mob, gaining the attention of the police who tried to contain it. Too bad really, they were out numbered and outclassed.

By the time they got to the Houses of Parliament most of the surrounding roads were blocked up with women. Max led them up to the doors demolishing them with a shattering kick. As the dust cleared some SWAT guys became visible all pointing their guns at Max who was the only one to have crossed the threshold and be in their line of fire.

To their credit they weren't perturbed by the eccentric grin on her face. Nor did they flinch when she spread her arms. They should have. Max had spread her magic and used a mass summoning charm to rip their assault rifles from them. There were a few seconds of stunned silence.

"Sorry boys. We have a job to be doing." Girls poured in to fully subdue the team. Some followed Max as she continued on her journey to the House of Commons where parliament would be in session.

Max's entrance was more dramatic then just kicking the door into splinters. She vaporized the door, nothing left but a very fine powder. A beam of red light left her wand and hit Lord Pomfrey in the chest. Max's grin changed to an evil smirk.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No women are allowed in here," Pomfrey scowled motioning for SWAT to intervene. Then the penny dropped, Pomfrey now had a very feminine voice. This drew the rooms inhabitants attention to him… and hi-_her_ growing boobs. Max couldn't help but mentally compare it to her own.

The silence that enveloped the room was deafening.

"Then can you explain your presence here?" Max was beaten to the line as one of the men in the room asked. Her magic had slightly altered every male's memory temporarily. The sex change however was permanent.

"Viva la revolution!" Max yelled sending more beams of light at the members of parliament feminizing them. Girls flooded in waving burning bras like flags.

"We will not be walked over! We are equal!" they chanted marching around the room. Max felt her chest swell with pride but her time had come. She needed to leave now that her job was done. She apperated out, not heard over the yells from the girls. Itachi was waiting for her at the quantum mirror.

"I'm not going to sit out on all of your adventures you know. You're my partner, we do things as a team."

"Then grab some impulse instead of sitting back to analyse everything."

* * *

Louise was sat with Ibiki at a bar. They'd finally caught a break, no one left to torture so they were celebrating by getting smashed.

They were joined at the bar by a kunoichi. Louise recognised her as one of Max's first classmates. From the reports Louise had seen the woman had been on a long term undercover mission. She deserved a chance to relax too.

A couple of hour and more drinks than should have been possible later Louise called it quits. Ibiki was talking to the kunoichi and so Louise didn't want to interrupt them. She left, staggering down the streets, no one was crazy enough to attack her.

* * *

"That was boring even by your standards." Max grumbled. They'd visited a very close parallel, on that had experienced some of its own cross dimensional travel. Torchwood had tried to sink their claws into the pair causing a hasty departure through the quantum mirror. After they had vandalised Torchwood HQ of course. It still hadn't been that interesting the trip having lasted less than an hour in total.

Now they were in what looked like a closet which was dark and cramped. One hour wasn't enough time to get rid of the caffeine in her system so Max kicked the door out much to Itachi's dismay. Sometime he had to wonder if she remembered ninja's were _subtle_. He rolled his eyes before shoving her out then following in a more dignified manner. His eye twitched a bit. They were in some sort of gym.

An occupied gym. Lots of guys in weird fight stances, all of them had turned to face the couple.

"I think you should explain this one, you wanted to become more active in our adventures," Max said, that bright grin still on her face. A few seconds later both of then had the tip of a sword at their throats Max had suppressed her instinct and used a hand to stop Itachi's. "Yup, definitely your turn."

"How did you get in here?" one of the swordsmen demanded. Max inspected them, tall, silver hair not unlike Max's and longer than Itachi's, ridiculously long sword. The other had spiky black hair and a shorted wide sword.

"Through a mirror." Honesty may not be the best policy when it sounds made up. Itachi would eventually learn that.

"Do I look stupid?" Itachi clamped a hand over Max's mouth before she answered that. She pealed his hand off with a look of mild irritation.

"We were testing out a new device from the labs, not actually an official project, you won't find any records of it. It's a teleporter. Moving an object of person from one place to another in an instant. Something went wrong in the lab so we used it to escape. I think it imploded in the lab." Max was internally thanking her sci-fi knowledge for making that plausible. The swords were hesitantly withdrawn. Itachi so owed her for this.

"You two don't look like scientists," the one with spiky hair mused.

"We were just called in to test it, they didn't want to risk their own asses." Max said in a convincing grumble. Itachi was reminded of all the times she had wormed her way out of something by lying her back teeth off.

"Its this going to be that awkward silence now, no one really knows what to do? I do have a suggestion if anyone cares." The guy with the long sword raised an eyebrow questionably, feeling Max's fascinated look. "I haven't fought a guy with a sword that long before. I want to try." Max ignored the sniggers form the other people in the room. She did wonder if it was because of the innuendo or if they thought she was doing something stupid.

"Are you sure kid? Sephiroth isn't one to go easy when sparing. Though with your hair you could be his kid or something." The spiky haired guy stopped and thought about what he had just said before looking between the two silver hair people. "Seph, did you have a love affair at some point?"

* * *

Louise was tired, had she any choice in the matter then she still would have been sleeping. Unfortunately sleeping on the couch made it far to easy for a messenger to get to her. She hadn't gotten around to replacing her bed yet.

Anyway, she had been requested to get Ibiki so then could interrogate a high class prisoner brought in last night. Few people could get into Ibiki's home unscathed and Louise was the nearest.

She had no idea the Ibiki had taken the Kunoichi from the bar back home with him.

For the second time she wished for brain bleach.

* * *

Review please and check out the poll.

I'll try to update quicker but I'm trying to actually get homework done on time this year, or you know, _done at all_.

And the fact I'm eighteen means I may actually have more of a social life.


	3. Is this the real life?

Yes, again its been a while, some of these are actually difficult to write after I have the initial idea. Could be creative block at the moment.

Don't forget the poll on my profile, please. I'm gonna leave it up for another week or two which will probably be the time until next update.

* * *

It wasn't a closet this time. Well a warehouse could technically be an oversized closet, filled with random crap.

"Ok, I'm pulling a blank with this place," Max said. Warehouses could be anywhere.

"Now you know how I feel." Itachi said, nudging an object neither of then could identify with his foot.

"I can't help what I know. It's not my fault I spent so much time watching TV."

Both shinobi heard movement and hid. A door opened admitting some men and a woman. They immediately headed to a group off set up equipment.

Then next part was a bit of a blur, Max couldn't remember what exactly had occur for her to land in a place that didn't make sense. She remembered being offered a drink, maybe.

What she could see now was different from what FA told her she should see, yet she couldn't dispel the illusion. She also had no idea how she had gotten to the café, it wasn't familiar though she recognised the language. French, Max couldn't remember ever going to France. She'd had lessons for a few years but they were less than faded memories by now.

FA told her she was in a warehouse though, people sleeping in lawn chairs around a weird suitcase attached to them by a tube. She was also attached to this device. Max searched through her mind to see if it was familiar. She frowned when she noticed an increase in activity outside the cafe. It was when she looked at her waiter it hit her.

Those eyes belonged to the shichibi. She was in her mind, in a way. Someone was using their own construct to explore her subconscious.

They were in her mind. Max smirked, idiots. She got up and took the waiters hand, getting a feel for the construct. She then reached out with her mind in a similar way to FA feeling for the abnormalities that she knew existed. You don't create a place unless you plan to visit.

She got three 'pings' back, three people who weren't part of her mind. Heading in her direction actually. She smiled politely at her waiter and ordered coffee, it appearing on the table seconds later.

The bell above the door rang alerting Max to her guests, or at least one of them, the others were waiting outside obviously not to alarm her. She mimicked the other patrons of the café, ignoring the newcomer. She would let them take the first move, it would give her a base to work on for predicting them.

"May I join you, you look like you could use the company?" the man asked politely. Max motioned a hand at a seat, accepting the lie. "What brings you here then?"

"I was waiting for you actually." If the man was shocked he didn't show it. He subtly looked around as if the constructs would attack him at any second. Max sipped at her coffee as she waited patiently for him to finish. Due to the self taught mind protection the constructs were more attuned to her thoughts and once she realised it she could control them consciously.

"I see you have many questions, would you like some coffee while you ask them or would you prefer we return to the real world. You aren't going to find anything from my mind without my consent." Max offered, tipping her chair back out of instinct, when someone was standing and she was stilling she would angle her body to see them instead of having to look up.

The man mulled over her words, not quite convinced. Max mentally commanded all the patrons of the café to leave and do the Cha Cha slide out on the street, music blaring from any speakers around. She would show them the control she had, though their faces were totally worth seeing.

"I think the real world would be safer." The man said pulling out a gun, Max frowned, he shouldn't be able to harm her in her mind so why try. She was cut off from her musing by the shot through her head.

Her mind told her she should be in pain. Her body told her she was fine. Shichibi was laughing at her predicament, it wasn't the first time Max had been given conflicting signals. She opened her eyes to see she was back in the warehouse, the man was removing an IV needle from her wrist.

There was a distinct lack of Itachi but she vaguely remembered telling him to watch and only intervene if she pulsed her chakra. Whatever had been in that needle had fuzzed up her short-term memory a bit probably meant to put whoever's mind they were invading of guard.

The fact she was awake and aware so quickly visible off balanced most of the group. She rolled of the lawn chair making seals as she moved to summon a pair of hand guns, hers being suspiciously absent.

She aimed a gun at the girl, the team were more likely to protective of her. The other gun aimed at one of the guys, the one who had talked to her in her mind. In all of this movement none of them had thought to draw their own weapons having thought her unarmed after confiscating her main firearms.

"So, explanations please?" Max asked surveying the people with a bored expression. Her arms never wavered, holding the weapons confidently in her solid stance.

"You turned up in our warehouse, we wanted to know why, we tried to extract the information from your dreams."

"Does no one bother with questions anymore?" Max sighed. She pondered the idea of using dreams to find information. Ibiki would love to get hold of that kind of technology.

"You could have lied."

"I would have lied," Max admitted quietly. "That isn't the point I'm making, you didn't even try to ask." Max lowered her guns and longed on the lawn chair again, setting the weapons on the ground next to her. "You had questions I believe or have you changed your mind?" she said with a small smirk.

* * *

"My lady Kira!" Max froze, not turning to the person who was addressing her. Instead she grabbed Itachi's hand and dove down a street, sending out a disruptive chakra wave to blur their image to any cameras.

"Henge, now!" she ordered Itachi in a low hiss. "Don't drop it until I give you the order and our password, do not use names." Itachi obeyed, knowing Max was very serious about this. It had been a long time since she had taken that tone. Max herself henged first, using her Murdock identity as it was easy enough to slip into. It wasn't like Itachi didn't know about it.

Itachi had changed into an identity he had often used when they were in ANBU, he hadn't named any of his frequently used aliases. He turned to Max only to see her say on the floor her head buried in her hands. Someone had said three words to her and she was like this. He was a bit beyond confused so queried her.

"That man called me Kira." Itachi still looked confused. "Killer using a notebook, a face and the corresponding name. It isn't safe to show your face here," Max explained, omitting quite a bit of detail and repressing the revulsion of being 'Kira' in this world. There are some things he wouldn't understand.

"And this personally affects you because…"

"I've killed 'Kira' twice yet the notebook keeps popping up. It's frustrating," Max lied.

"So what do you want to do now? You're obviously an expert by now."

"We find 'L', if he exists. I'm going to be playing this by ear. Just remember my rules and if in doubt meet back at the mirror." Max said, her plan only stood at three steps ahead instead of the normal eight.

"Who's L?" Itachi asked, realising just how much he had missed when Max went off on some of her missions.

* * *

Max was right not to dive in head first, bent on destroying Kira, as was her first reaction. Things weren't the same here, Kira didn't rule out of the peoples fear, the public loved her, they just had harsher consequences but to them it was a necessary evil, better one executioner than many. L seemed a bit off too, he thought he had a better moral compass and wanted the power of the death note.

They spent a few days there though, Max wanted to be certain no intervention was needed. While she disliked the idea of one person having all the power she had no authority over a system that people liked.

What was funny were some of the fictional media Max came across while waiting for Itachi. She'd only just sealed the posters into a scroll when Itachi turned up. He gave her a sceptical look but let it slide.

It was after those few days when Max felt the weird tugging, then the weird seizures started. Max had gaspingly ordered him to get both of them to the mirror and go through. In the new dimension she explained entropic cascade failure: when two of the same person were in the same dimension the foreign one would eventually get rejected like a virus.

* * *

The new dimension was interesting, it was a deserted island. Peaceful.

Until Max spotted something and burst into hysterical laughter. The island wasn't so deserted. A low burst of sound reverberated around the island.

"Piggy?" Max murmured, cocking her head to listen better, she was sure that was the sound of a conch, Piggy was still alive then.

"Why can't there be one of my fictional books existing?" Itachi grumbled, adding to Max's amusement.

"You never read fictional books, it's always some sort of guide, technique scroll or text book. It's hard to have a dimension based on the proper technique for sebon throwing." Itachi scowled at her.

"So what story is this?"

"Lord of the Flies, it's a classic. A bunch of boys stranded on an island who eventually become savages. Of course there are some homoerotic undertones or else it wouldn't be one of the books we studied in class." Max said, fondly remembering the lessons and blissfully ignorant classmates. Itachi decided not to continue that part of the conversation.

"Stay or go?"

"Impart words of wisdom or let two kids die? Wisdom for the moment. Watch out for Jack, he's a bit of an egotistical jerk" Max informed him before starting to walk towards the noise. Itachi grabbed her arm first.

"This is an island of boys right?" Max nodded. "Do you really want to be the only girl?" Max's eyes widened in panic and she quickly henged into Mu, the only male persona she actively used. She then realised her mistake.

"That was you too?" Itachi asked, Max could hear the mild shock, she'd actually caught him off guard for once. "I almost killed you-"

"Again? Not really, that was a clone. I was in no state to go toe to toe with you." That probably wasn't the best thing to say and Max regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth. "But hey what doesn't kill you makes you strang- I mean stronger. I'm still alive anyway," said Max. She shrugged figuring it would probably better to shut up now. She wasn't the one anyone went to for comfort for a good reason. There was a bit of an awkward pause.

"Just save these two kids you want to." Itachi eventually said, hoping to change the mood. Max took the mood change and ran with it.

"We could skip this place, it's not like anything we do will matter in the long run. Though if we do move on I want to steal the conch first." Max grinned evilly at that, she wasn't sure why but it did successfully keep the mood light-hearted.

"Let's do that. Hopefully the next one will be less…revealing."

"I'll show you revealing." Max grinned as she moved closer to Itachi, pressing up against his chest.

"Only if you drop the Henge first." Max pouted a bit but complied, her impish smirk never fading.

* * *

Louise was on vacation to Suna, she was tired of walking in on couples. If the bartender knows you one a first name basis then it's bad.

She wasn't the only one in Suna on vacation.

She had to wonder if Gaara knew what Temari and Shikamaru had just done on his desk. It looked like she would be getting acquainted with at least on of the bartenders in Suna.

Half an hour later she was joined by Gaara who from the slight body language and strength of drink had also walked in on the pair. Both of them spent the rest of the night drowning their sorrows.

* * *

Points if you know all the crossovers but no shout out characters this time, maybe a hug.

Louise walking on people will be a running gag for this part.

Now to figure out which crossovers to do next.

Reviews are like updates, the more they occur the happier we both are.


	4. Hand Prints

First up: I apologise for the long time between this update and the last. I just had a bit of trouble writing and other things on my mind.

Second: I have Twitter now. Link is in my profile or search for LastSpikeyGirl.

Third: it is NaNoWriMo (Google it). I do plan on completing it this year. This means it may be a month (or more) until the next update.

* * *

"Wow, people must really think these things are just decorations," Max mused after turning up in another decorative 'park'. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Not everyone is you."

"And that's such a shame, the world could do with more of me."

"If you can bear to deflate your ego for a few seconds then you may have noticed we're not alone."

"Sure I know that. I can tell if a flea's landing on a leaf in a five mile radius," Max boasted, she could tell what Itachi was going to ask her now. While it wasn't untrue if she let all of her senses go, it would overload if free for too long. She let them out for a brief few seconds as Itachi asked.

"Is a fl-"

"That is not the point I was making. But yes; 1.6 miles north-east, 3.7 miles due south and 3.8 miles south-west."

"Impressive." The two ninja were suddenly surrounded by a group of costumed adults. Ok, not really 'suddenly', both ninjas had observed the adults get into position, so it was no surprise.

"Predictable," Max responded, rolling her eyes at the slightly clichéd entrance, she eyed the costumes a bit. X-men, film version. Question was, were the other Marvel superheroes in this world too? A man in a wheel chair joined them and Max felt pressure on her mental shields and scowled at him. The scowl deepened when she realised Itachi didn't have any mind protections.

"My name is Charles Xavier. You're currently in the grounds of my school for gifted children. I would like to know if you are going to be any danger to my students."

"Then ask me before trying to wander through my thoughts. Does no one ask questions anymore? Did you gain what you wanted to know from my friend's head?" Max growled, Itachi's eyes widened briefly before settling to glare at the man.

"Telepathy doesn't always tell me what I want to know Max."

"I go by Murdock at the moment," Max automatically corrected. Something felt weird about the man's statement. She couldn't quite put her finger on it

"Well, Murdock, I believe we have to cut this meeting short, if you would follow my companions into the building and we will continue this later."

"_Well my friend, shall we humour them or blow this popsicle stand?_" Max asked Itachi. She had had seen all three films that had been released in her universe at the time she had left, there had been another one in production though.

"_You make it sound like I have a choice,_" Itachi shrugged. If Max hadn't wanted to go along with it she wouldn't have given the option of staying. The X-men obviously didn't understand Japanese, it seemed telepathy only went so far.

"_Now I'm getting predictable. I'll have to change that._ Come on then or shall we stand out here all day." Max reminded the adults and began to walk towards the building with Itachi faithfully at her side, he had given up on his plan to take point on their adventures.

It wasn't long later Max found exactly where in the film series they were. With the presidents near assassination that made it X2. That meant the raid of the mansion would be tonight. Unfortunately she couldn't do it St Trinians style.

Itachi was sat in the common room with other mutants, observing them and some of their abilities, seeing what could possibly be replicated using Chakra. He in turn was also being observed, mostly by the female mutants.

Max was making a mental layout of the building, including subbasements. She would use a clone army if she had to.

"What're you doing?" A girl asked, a southern twang in her voice. Max flinched from the unexpected noise and her instincts kicked in. She threw the girl against a wall holding her up by the neck. She quickly realised what she'd done and released the girl who crumpled to the ground. Max offered a hand.

"I could ask you that same thing." Max said offhandedly. The girl hadn't moved from the floor, instead she was looking astonished at Max.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic, genius. You're at a school for mutants."

"You could touch me." Max then realised who the girl was, the white steak in her hair giving it away. Rogue. Unfortunately there was no right way to reveal how she knew that.

"So?" Max said, she poked the girls cheek, keeping her finger pressed there. The girl removed a glove and reached out to touch the hand, not even sure it was real.

"I put someone in a coma for three weeks last time I touched them," Rogue whispered, gripping the hand like a life line.

"If there's one think I've learnt in life, there are always exceptions and loopholes." Max pulled Rogue to her feet. "Let's go back to the others, I think my friend may be a bit… uncomfortable from the attention."

* * *

Itachi had retreated to the kitchen long ago, he was talking with one of the adults, Wolverine, and a guy about Rogues age. Iceman, or Bobby, if Max remembered correctly.

"Sup kiddies," Max greeted "'Tachi, you're a wuss." Her words were drowned out by the two other guys rushing over to Rogue.

"Where did you get that bruise?" Max noted both stopped shy of touching her skin, she could see how that would emotionally hurt after a while.

"Sorry, that was my bad, she startled me," Max apologised. "It was a reflex."

"It's a reflex to strangle someone?" The bruise around Rogue's neck was a distinct hand shape. Max winced a bit, only a split second of reason had told her not to snap Rogues neck.

"Not quite. On the plus side watch this." Max moved Bobby out of her way and prodded the side of Rogues face again with a bare finger. Both mutants went to stop her but fell short when they saw nothing happening to either of them.

"How?"

"Do I look like a genius?"

"Why exactly is that a bad thing?" Itachi asked. He was a genius, unless compared to Shikamaru.

"Rouge absorbs the life force, energy and powers from anyone she touches."

"Any particular order?"

"Normally powers first."

"_Do you think Chakra counts as a 'power'?_"

"_Ah! How about we test that? You touch her too._" If it was a case of chakra then Itachi would feel it better. With the amount of chakra Max had thanks to the wolf she wouldn't notice a drain. That and she was used to having a drain with the henges she normally had up.

Itachi shrugged and poked the girl much to the mutants' surprise. He felt his chakra reserves start to steadily decrease and removed the finger.

"_Yup, chakra counts._"

"Low down for you guys. I have a lot of latent energy, she's absorbing that. Consequently I can touch her for as long as that reserve holds out which could be a while." Max explained. "We're also about to have company. Something tells me it's not friendly."

A crash from a window upstairs had them jumping from their relaxed positions. Both Max and Itachi formed the same hand sign and multiples of themselves appeared. The mansion was too big to just deal with themselves. Seconds after puffing into existence the clones disappeared to various parts of the mansion. Max's going down as well, having explored everywhere. Max drew her side arm, checking the ammo.

"Is there an escape route? Even if we can defeat these people they will only try again. We need to get out and regroup." Max ordered.

"Rogue and Bobby can show you to it. I'll hold them off," Wolverine growled, holding up his fist and showing them the claws. Max was about to try to one up him but Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now is not the time for a pissing match. Rogue and Bobby can help the kids. We've been trained for war, we will not sit out."

"This isn't your battle."

"The foe won't care. Why should we?" Max said, with that she disappeared to where her clones were telling her she could be of use. This place would be held until the children were all safe.

For some unknown reason Max had found it hilarious when the invaders tried using the tranquilisers on her. She was quite fond of knocking the tiny darts into walls, safely out of the way. Even when one hit her she shrugged it off, only feeling lightly dizzy for a few seconds, they weren't even nearly as potent as some of the ones that had been used on her. It meant she wasn't afraid of getting in the way of them, allowing more children to escape.

A couple of corridors over Itachi was breathing fire at his opponents, holding up a solid wall of it with the help of a mutant. A few of his clone materialised at his side and he sent them on, bursting through the flames and incapacitating the soldiers before puffing out of existence.

* * *

Eventually the mansion was emptied of all mutants. Max didn't go far, she sat in a tree watching over the mansion, she would delay the ransacking of Cerebro as long as possible to give them time. She'd sent Itachi off with the others after giving him a brief outline of the plot.

While she waited she rummaged through her scrolls, she had an idea for something to help Rogue. Max felt bad about her situation and knew she had the power to do something, even if it was just temporary. Movement in the mansion caught her attention, it seemed some of the soldiers were waking up.

Limbering up as she walked back to the mansion Max freed up her chakra pathways, letting the energy pump around her system. She wasn't expecting to be able to flush them out without a fight.

She met them outside Cerebro, they had just tried to blow open the doors. She smiled at them, amused at their confusion. They seemed uncertain at her presence.

Then the world exploded into action Max drew out her side arm and took cover behind her new meat shield, her newly deceased meat shield. She held the body up, it easily overshadowed her small frame, and fired in retaliation over his shoulder.

Reloading was a problem while holding up a heavy body and she couldn't throw things while staying shielded. She really disliked the corridors here, they had no places to take cover either. She took a deep calming breath and dropped the body exposing herself to the hail of bullets that would have hit had she not moved. She managed to get behind them, running through a set of seals as she ran. She pivoted on her foot as she completed the last sign and blew an icy mist at them.

The men would thaw out eventually. Most of them would anyway.

Her job done, Max exited the mansion, it was still a bit dark. Maybe she could catch up with the others. Or she could go directly to Alkali lake. If she knew where it was…

"This place is boring. These kids don't know anything about how to fight. They just pretend they do." Itachi was fuming. He was alone and had walked straight past her making his way directly to the quantum mirror.

"You smell a bit singed Itachi."

"So would you if a kid decided to blow up a car right beside you." Itachi grumbled he held out the remote he had swiped from Max as he'd passed and pointed it at the mirror. Max shrugged and followed him through.

* * *

Having stumbled into Max's room while looking for a scroll, Naruto had decided to decorate his own room, the orange-peel colour was starting to grate on his nerves and he wanted change.

As he walked home with the cans of paint he bumped into Ino, she'd just finished a boring shift at her mothers flower shop and had energy to burn off. It was beneficial for both of them that she helped, or at least that's what she said and if there was one thing Naruto had learnt, don't argue with girls.

"Isn't this paint the same colour as your room?" Ino asked as the popped the lids.

"No way, this is carrot-orange; my walls are orange-peel orange!" Naruto insisted pointing between the two. Ino looked between the cans and the walls in disbelief.

"Whatever." The got on with the painting, starting at the top of the walls. Naruto was holding up the can for Ino who was stuck to the wall to paint the higher parts. Naruto was amusing himself by dipping his hands into the paint can and watching them drip.

The front door slamming shocked Ino, she lost her concentration and fell, right on to Naruto. Naruto had dropped the can and put his hands up to catch Ino but ended up falling backwards onto the floor with her on top and his hand on her boobs.

This made for an awkward position when Louise looked in to see what the noise had been about. Naruto hastily moved his hands but bright orange hand prints remained.

"I'll be at the bar," Louise said and exited the room. Why couldn't someone else walk in on people

* * *

Reviews are always welcome


	5. Just wanna stand here and watch you burn

It's been a while, huh? (two months, I'm sorry)

Well stuff got a bit crazy during November, I didn't get to finish NaNoWriMo (5,000 words, but it may become an ongoing project) due the the fact my attention was elsewhere (ahem... boyfriend(good) and issues(not so good))

December wasn't much better, I spent almost no weekends at home (again boyfriend mostly) and my parents expected me to revise the rest of the time.

And recently my computer decided to misbehave, luckily I backed everything up but I'm on a temporary computer for the moment.

I have two exams this month so don't expect another update super quickly but I will try not to leave it another month or two.

Guess the Game for a shoutout character!

* * *

The bad vibe started when the mirror disappeared from behind them.

It grew stronger when things started moving towards them. They moved slowly, swaying slightly. The two ninjas focused on them.

"Zombies?" Max pondered, she was missing something. She felt a small pain in her leg, she looked down and saw a few spines from something like a porcupine sticking out of her leg. It was too dark to take them out safely so she broke of the ends so they only stuck out a bit. "Seriously, what the hell did that?" she asked as she side stepped a few more.

"Um, that thing." Itachi pointed to a small rat/porcupine hybrid thing.

"Do you think it would die if I trod on it?" Max asked with childish glee.

"Knock yourself out." Max crept up to the thing, slowly so it wouldn't get startled and flee or somehow get more needles stuck in her leg. She was beaten to the punch as a girl rushed up to it and hit it with a stick multiple times until it stopped moving and a few coins fell out.

Which of course was in no way strange…

"Dude, I wanted to kill it!" Max yelled.

"My name is Zara Ravenguard, not 'dude'. You were too slow, and you're too loud, you probably alerted everything in the area to our presence," the girl said arrogantly.

"I'm sure you can take care of them with your stick." Max replied, her voice cold.

"It's a staff!" the girl hissed.

"Stick."

"Staff."

"Kindling."

"Staff!"

"Firewood."

"Staff!"

"Children!" Itachi growled, getting their attention. The girls glared at each other. "If you two would pay attention to your surroundings you would notice we have a few friends."

"Told you," Zara sniffed haughtily.

"Awww, are you afraid of a few likle beasties?" Max taunted.

"No, in fact I bet you couldn't even take out half of them," Zara challenged haughtily. Max grinned in response, she hadn't had a no-bars killing spree in a while.

"You're on." She knelt to the ground, bit her thumb and pressed her hands to the ground. "Summoning jutsu: dual P90 style," she whispered. The familiar guns appeared on the ground, she picked them up, feeling their comfortable weight. "You two might want to duck," she suggested, holding the guns out in opposite directions. Itachi crouched, recognising the guns, Zara followed suit.

Max waited until the monsters got into range before opening fire, spinning slowly as the bullets shot out, peppering the monsters with small slugs of metal. She continued until all the monsters were unmoving, riddles with holes, some of them completely torn apart by the hail of bullets.

"That was overkill Max."

"There's no such thing as overkill."

"How did you do that, is it a kind of spell?" Zara asked, her eyes wide.

"Why would I tell you kid?"

"I'm a level seven sorceress tasked with ridding this world of the three Prime Evils. I need all the help I can get."

"Should have considered that before you pissed me off." Itachi could almost see the gears turning in Max's head, something Zara had said obviously had some meaning to her. "The Prime evils wouldn't be Mephisto, Diablo and Baal would they?" Max asked cringing slightly.

"Where have you been? Of course it them." Max winced, she knew where she was now. It also explained the mirror disappearing. They were in a game, one with a linear story, the objective was at the end.

They were stuck until they finished the game.

"How about this: I won't teach you what I just did, but we will accompany you on your quests until we find our way home." Max suggested, Zara mulled it over, it was probably her best option.

"Ok."

"_What's going on?_" Itachi asked, he was seriously out of the loop, again.

"_We're in a game, we need to work through it to get to the mirror. FYI if it doesn't look like a fully alive human then kill it._" Max said. Itachi shrugged, it was something. "So what quest have you got at the moment?"

"Rescuing some geezer. I just need to get to the stony field and touch some stones." Max nodded understanding which quest it was, from the current enemy they were facing, they were a few areas away from the stony field.

"I thought there was a waypoint there."

"I forgot to activate it," Zara shrugged.

"And the cold Plains?" Zara shrugged again. Max rolled her eyes this was not going to end well. She remembered this game too well, it was not a short one. Delays like this weren't going to help. Especially if the 'heroine' annoyed her to the point Max committed homicide. It wouldn't do to kill the protagonist of the game. It would mean more work for her.

* * *

Max managed to keep her destructive mood directed at the various minions that seemed bent on killing them instead of the games 'heroine'. On one of the visits to the safe place, the Rogue Encampment, she had picked out a sturdier weapon. A nice heavy steel mace. She had been punting demons around ever since, seeing how far she could hit them. Itachi thought it wise to let her keep it for the time being, it was therapeutic for her, taking out all of her frustrations she'd had to block up while on Earth and unable to vent. Excluding Forks but Itachi didn't know that.

The group was sort of effective, Zara as a long distance fighter with her spells, Max and the close combat with her mace and Itachi did whatever was needed. He normally ended up helping Zara who needed the help the most. Max noticed the sorceresses skill decreasing slightly the more Itachi helped. She didn't call the girl out, not yet, it could just be her being paranoid.

* * *

After rescuing the old man and doing a quest which had nothing to do with the plot the team approached the cloisters that where the first part of the massive building complex they would have to work their way through for the last two quests.

"Is it really necessary to stand in the middle of the doorway where every thing can see you when we walk into a room?" Max asked after Zara opened the door wide and was pelted by spikes. Max and Itachi had been pressed to the walls either side of the door frame and had urged Zara to do the same before the sorceress had opened the door.

"Of course it is, that way I can see everything in the room."

"And they can see you," Max muttered. Itachi had given up trying to stop their arguments and was clearing out the room of creatures.

A bit further in they had a choice of three doors, one either side and one straight ahead. To Max and Itachi the decision was easy, one each.

"I can't clear a room on my own!" Zara said after Max suggested it, "Can't you two clear a room each then Itachi could help me with my room while you loot the bodies." Max growled, she had noticed Zara had been favouring Itachi, asking for his help, hiding behind him, letting him get the better equipment even if it was a better mace which he didn't even use. The crush wasn't subtle but Max refused to see the girl as a challenge. Itachi would always suggest something fair and Zara would agree, just because it was him.

"Fine," Itachi agreed, shocking Max slightly. She shoved away the slight wave of jealousy that surfaced in her.

"I'll race you," Max challenged to get some attention back at her.

"Terms of winning?"

"Room cleared and back to the door, winner gets one favour off the other. This favour can be anything but is not transferable nor to be used for someone else's benefit. Zara can judge." Max tacked on the last bit even if she knew if it was anything close to a tie she would lose due to Zara's bias. She didn't care though, favours always brought the two of them closer.

"Agreed." The ninjas picked their door and waited for Zara's signal. Zara blasted a fireball, smashing Itachi's door as the signal, automatically giving him the advantage.

Max's door exploded into splinters with a powerful kick and she immediately stared swinging her mace to get the momentum for more powerful swings against the huge furry creatures in her room. Each beast took a few hits to kill, some took longer and one was super strong so took a lot longer to kill, she could still hear Itachi killing things though. A fireball shooting past her face caused her to lose grip mid swing and the mace impacted on the far wall through two of the beasts, the last beast was next to it.

She leapt across the room twisting to land on the wall. It took three attempts to wrench out the mace which she then used to smash into the skull of the last beast, and other fireball impacted the wall where she had been seconds before moving but when she looked a the doorway she could see Zara intently watching Itachi's room.

Zara's clothes were only just settling from movement though.

Max sprinted back to her door, she was still hearing the squelch of a creature dying in Itachi's' room, but that turned to silence as she passed the halfway mark. She passed the threshold of her door just seconds before Itachi. As she had expected Zara was focused on Itachi's door and hadn't noticed, the girl only looked after Itachi had exited his room.

"Itachi wins!" Zara squealed, rushing over to give him a hug, which he sidestepped. Itachi was not the most touchy feely person, with only a few exceptions such as Sasuke and Max, both for different reasons.

"I guess I owe you a favour then," Max said adding a sultry undertone to her voice, she refused to call the girl out on the bias, that would be like admitting the girl was actually competition. She would however taunt the girl.

They moved onto the last room, which coincidentally had the door to the barracks, the next area. Max and Itachi worked together on this room, years of fighting side by side really showed through.

* * *

Max was getting annoyed by Zara's attention seeking ways and the last straw was when they came up a big semi boss creature as part of the penultimate quest. Zara had gotten too close then 'sprained her ankle'. Itachi had had to rescue her leaving Max to take the brunt of the monsters attacks as Itachi got Zara to a safer place.

This was a bit unfortunate as Max's mace broke, the spiky part being completely severed from the handle. After the stress of being thrown into a wall then pulled out again and smashed into creatures Max didn't blame it. The monsters hide was ridiculously thick, her initial kunai barely made a scratch and she didn't have the control for a chakra blade. No easy victory by conventional means.

Instead of fleeing and possibly drawing the monster towards the 'inured' heroine Max knew she needed to keep it occupied in the cramped room, it wasn't exactly slow and she didn't have the time or room for summoning anything. She bounced around the room, trying to keep out of its range. It was harder than it looked in a small room and Max's left arm was rapidly developing a nasty looking bruise over most of it. Itachi would, with any luck, return after making sure Zara was safe.

Max could tell he was staying when FA showed him trying to calm the horribly clingy girl down. That was when she reached for her trusty sidearm and fired a few rounds into the monsters head, dropping it like a sack of potatoes. Max rolled her eyes at how easy that was and holstered the gun. She wished she'd done that earlier as her left arm was in excruciating pain. Max could feel the torn muscles screaming every time she moved her fingers even a fraction of an inch and she was lucky it hadn't broken anything.

She picked up the pieces of her trusty mace, tucking the handle in her belt while holding the head in her right hand, and followed the maze of rooms to where she knew Itachi and Zara were via FA. She dropped the head of the mace on the floor by Zara and threw the handle down so it stuck out of the floor.

"Next time you pull any stunt like that I will finish you and this world can burn." Max growled. Her arm looked worse against the bad lighting, the flames flickering, distorting the colours. Itachi couldn't take his eyes off it, he felt guilty over leaving her to face the thing on her own, but he had assumed she could handle it.

Zara ignored Max's threat, surely this girl wouldn't doom an entire world over something petty. Zara unfortunately underestimated Max's grudge, something that had been growing the longer she had been in this world.

Itachi however knew Max wouldn't let the world burn, as he understood it, to get the quantum mirror back they had to win the game, which meant saving it. He also knew Max would kill Zara without hesitation and Itachi wouldn't blame her.

"Did you at least kill the thing or is Itachi going to have to clear up your mess?"

"My mess? You're the one supposed to be saving the world, not us, it's your fecking mess!" The nerve of this girl was unbelievable.

"You said you would help."

"I can take that back right here and now."

"Then why haven't you?" Zara said trying to call Max's semi bluff. Max turned to Itachi who had backed away from the two girls.

"Itachi, I am no longer allied with her, you can make your own decision but I will be watching her fail at her task. I want to see how long she can last without help," Max said with a dark chuckle. She picked up the head of the mace and threw it as hard as she could, it passed through many walls, killing a couple of creatures on it journey. "Next time, that's your head," Max said menacingly and she left the room using FA to head towards the next area.

It was easy for Itachi to follow Max, just follow the trail of bodies through the maze of rooms. Zara followed much further behind to Itachi's confusion, he knew Max could sense the girl but she was letting her ride on the coat tails without doing any thing.

Max knew exactly what she was doing, she was sabotaging Zara, by not giving the girl any experience from the kills she wouldn't grow. Then Zara was likely to try to take on something much stronger than her and die. Max was a vengeful woman when crossed.

* * *

Andariel, the level boss, didn't know what hit her as Max stormed the forth level of the catacombs, guns blazing. Had it not been underground Max would have blown the place up. Something caught her eye as she collected some of the loot that was scattered around including a replacement mace. In an antechamber something didn't fit with the other things. A large object covered by a graying cloth. Max pulled the cloth off and a grin spread across her face.

"Hello way out of this dump," she said to the Quantum Mirror, she even hugged it for good measure, she was happy that she didn't have to complete the whole game, just the first act. She flared her Chakra which sent Itachi racing into the level, having been waiting a level up to avoid accidental injury.

"What's the problem?" he asked to the empty main chamber walking towards Max.

"No problem, get in here so we can leave this shithole." Itachi sped up his pace and a small smile was just about visible on his face when he noticed the Quantum mirror.

* * *

Louise had given up trying to sleep in her house, she had taken to sleeping at her regular bar but it was closed for refurbishments. Instead she wandered around a small wooded area near a river. She hadn't camped out in a while and it was refreshing to be amongst nature.

It was probably about 1am when she was woken up by what sounded like a chase. She poked her head out of her tent to see Max's old team mate, Hana, being chased by her boyfriend, both of them seemed drunk, underdressed and playful. Radiou managed to catch Hana and pin her to a tree, his hands wandering down to her panties. Louise groaned and retreated into her tent, it was too late to move camping spot so she pulled a pillow over her easy and tried to block out the sounds from outside.

Why hadn't she brought booze with her?

* * *

Again, apologies for the long gap, I have no intention of doing that again.

Shoutout character for whoever tells me what game I used (minibooextreme excluded)

Reviews are looked upon with fondness and will always have a special place in my heart


	6. A story within a story within a story

It hasn't been a month! (almost a month doesn't count)

Now my exams are out of the way I have new stuff to learn (Yay for learning about depression, Visual basic (computer language) and nuclear physics!)

It will take a while to research some of the shout-out characters but they will be included. It will probably be chapter 9 or 10 but I'll PM people when their character turns up. Oh and by the way the answer was Diablo II for anyone who wants to know, and I will be working on an offshoot where Max and Itachi go through the entire game including expansion pack.

**RnKz**, I have PMed you about a shoutout character but I've had no response, feel free to leave a short bio about it in a review, it can be in any fandom you want

I may have leaned of the fourth wall for this chapter...

* * *

"Wow, maybe I was wrong, I didn't think I would get home," Max said as she surveyed the area. It was the splitting image of her home turf in her original universe. The mirror had dropped them off in a park near Max's home. Max, of course, had commented on the 'it's in a park'-ness of the situation. "I used to hang out in this place with Laura after school, sometimes Lou would join us but she had family commitments as well," Max reminisced, she looked at the swings, remembering how they had climbed on top of the frame and sat there as the sun set.

"Do you know who that girl is, the one under the big tree?"

"What's she doing in my spot? I claimed that, I carved my name into it." Max stormed over to the girl only to stop short for some reason. The girl was writing something into a book, concentrating intently. Max's shadow caused her to look up.

"Holy Fuckmuffin!" Max's eye twitched. "Max? Itachi?" The girl looked between them and her book a couple of times.

"Do I know you?" Max asked icily, she did not want to have to deal with another irritating girl.

"Uh, no." The girl was still looking between her book and them and it was irritating Max.

"You're lying." Max said, she plucked the book out of the girl's hand. "What is this?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously? It looks like a story to me," Max said, keeping it out of reach of the girl who tried to grab it back. She flipped back a few pages and began to read, her eyes widening with each word. "What the hell?" Max exclaimed, she flipped to the inside cover. 'Through the portal by SpikeyGirl'

"It's nothing, just a silly little story," the girl whimpered, trembling at the aura of killer intent Max was giving out as she flipped through the book.

"You some how managed to accurately sum up my life story. All of it. Stuff I don't tell anyone." Itachi perked up at that. He couldn't help but be a little curious, he was a ninja and Max was a mystery. Maybe if Max got distracted he could take a peek.

"It's supposed to be fiction!"

"How would you like it if someone wrote your life story out?"

"It would be a boring story," the girl shrugged, any initial fear had left her pretty quickly.

"What I want to know is this. Is the story just a record or is it what actually happens, like controlling our actions as if it were a script we were acting out?" Itachi asked. He raised a good point. Max flipped to the most recent pages and skimmed through it.

"It only has us turning up in this world, not what's happening." Max said, partially relived, she hated the idea that someone could be controlling her actions. "You broke the fourth wall."

"So why does everything look so familiar to you Max?" Itachi asked.

"With all these dimensions probability comes into play, there is always at least one dimension with any possible situation. Don't forget, in my universe you're fictional." Max reminded him.

"Wait, does this mean everything I've written has come true for you?" the girl piped up. "Have you met all the other fictional characters mentioned?"

"And if we had?"

"It would be so awesome! So is Tony really your half brother?"

"Yes, does your story explain that?" Max asked, half sarcastically, half genuinely curious. The girl looked through the book flipping through the pages quickly.

"No, but I did have an idea of how it would work, I was going to explain it later in the story."

"Wait, does this mean you just aren't up to date with the story, but you are controlling our actions?" Itachi asked. Both girls looked at him strangely.

"This is going to freak me out," the girl said. "It's weird thinking of what could happen then it happening. I figured Itachi would guess that."

"You know what? We should leave, now," Max suggested, she was getting creeped out.

"I know, I was-" the girl started. Itachi could see how this was going and couldn't help but sigh.

"-thinking that. You're-" Max interrupted.

"-predictable" the girl finished.

"And we're gone," Itachi said, he grabbed Max's arm and shushined them to the mirror and went through it, not caring where they went. If they had stayed any longer he would have ended up with a headache.

* * *

Their next dimension was better.

Ok it was a storage room, again, but it was better than a park again. Being their ninja selves Max and Itachi went to explore, only for Max to get distracted.

She hadn't even left the empty-except-for-the-mirror room.

"ZOMG, they have sliding doors, like in Star Trek!" Max squealed in delight. She stepped back so it closed the moved towards it to get it to open again. She repeated this a few times while Itachi got over the shock of Max actually squee'ing over something.

"Star Trek?" He asked, trying to get her attention back.

"Oh, I forget, you've never heard of my fictional stuff. Star Trek is this awesome TV serious about space and aliens and stuff, with automatic doors that go 'swish'," Max explained, still playing around with the door.

"You do know there are some in my dimension, in shops on earth."

"They aren't the same!" Max stepped forward again to open the door only to notice someone in the doorway looking at her. "Hey there." The girl looked at Max, then Itachi, then back to Max.

"What are you doing?" the girl's monotone almost put Itachi's to shame. On closer inspection Max reckoned the girl could be an Uchiha relative.

"Having sex. Why, what does it look like?" Max was obviously still overly happy about the doors.

"Breaking and entering."

"Whoops, our bad. _Want to go sex it up somewhere else_?" Max asked Itachi who was wondering what Max was doing.

"You aren't going anywhere." A male voice said, the girl was joined by a-

"Whoa, cool, you're a cyborg. The sheer detail of engineering and programming that must have gone into that to get it to work so naturally is amazing," Max gushed, only barely restraining herself from taking a closer look. She didn't think it would be appreciated but out of all of the fandoms she had seen she couldn't help but let her inner sci-fi geek out.

"I can turn into animals," a green boy boasted, making himself known along with another boy and girl.

"Aw, you're adorable!" Max couldn't resist hugging the green kid, not that the green kid minded as Max was taller than him, and so his head was nestled against her chest. Itachi sighed, he wondered if this was another of Max's fictional worlds.

"How did you get in here?"

"Magic!" The kids looked at her. "Ok, extremely advanced science," Max amended.

"Wait, if he can turn into animals why is magic not believable?" Itachi asked pointing at the green kid. Someone had to point out the obvious flaws when Max was being too much of a fangirl.

There was silence as everyone processed his words, except Max who still seemed amused by the doors. It was broken by a beeping, both ninjas eye honed in on the source, a round device on the black haired boys waist. Said kid looked at it and then the rest of his team.

"Control Freak!" Max seemed to snap out of her amusement and took the words personally.

"Seriously? What the hell?"

"Control freak is a pathetic villain who has limited control of his surroundings with a remote. He's just broken out of jail. Are you with us?" Max blinked a few times before bursting into a fit of laughter, when it faded she saw the serious looks on the teens faces.

"Oh, you weren't kidding. And people say I have issues with trusting strangers. But it beats pissing around here, sure, we're with you."

"Max…" Itachi warned. Max hadn't atually show any sign of knowing this universe so she shouldn't jump into things head first.

"Trust me. I'm never wrong with these things." Max only had half a point, she was right. Just not all the time. "You can stay here if you're scared," she taunted as she left with the kids.

Control Freak, at first glance looked like your stereotypical basement dwelling gamer. With a souped up remote. Or at least he used to have a souped up remote.

"Looks like your channel surfing dreams," Max paused for dramatic effect, "have been crushed," she said as she crushed Control Freak's remote with her bare hand, right in front of his eyes. She let the pieces drop to the floor. "I take it you guys have a 'no killing' policy." Max said almost sadly.

"But friend, these people could redeem themselves and turn good," the girl Max had eventually identified as Starfire said. Max almost burst out laughing again but decided they probably wouldn't find it even remotely funny.

"I think I preferred Marvel over DC comics," Max muttered, the Marvel universe tended to have more killing.

* * *

Control freak was locked up and the group returned to the T-shaped tower they had started out in. The group, the Teen Titans, had a huge multi-storey tower, for five people. Max was dying to point out how ridiculous it all was. The fact adults didn't seem to be any use in this place (Not that Max had much space to talk having spent a lot of her childhood with little adult supervision)

Itachi made the mistake of bringing up the idea of moving on, in front of the overlay emotional Starfire.

"But friend, you have only just got here, you must stay and rest and fight crime with us. We will have so much fun, Max can join Raven and I for some female activities, like the braiding of hair and the shopping at the mall." Max looked terrified and while Raven didn't show any emotion Max could feel the loathing radiating from Raven. They were both dragged out of the room by the superstrong Tameranian.

"You like pizza or video games dude?" Beast Boy asked Itachi.

"I haven't tried either."

"Wow, we need to change that! Grab a seat and pick up a controller."

Five hours later Max was contemplating the many different ways she could kill the alien in front of her, Starfire had put her hair up in cute pigtails and was making her wear a dress. Every time Max protested Starfire would become very emotional and Max would feel guilty and cave.

It hadn't taken Itachi long to pick up on how to play video games. Or beat every single high-score held by either Beast Boy or Cyborg on the gaming system. Most of the time not even using his sharingan, his reflexes were that good.

Max and Itachi ended up staying at the tower for a week, fighting (but not killing) the occasional villain but mostly just chilling with the kids. Max had escaped Starfire's grasp and was playing video games, trying to beat Itachi's scores. Eventually they decided to leave, for the sake of the tower. If they stayed any longer Max and Itachi would probably start fighting, or pranking and that would be destructive.

The farewells were tearful (from Starfire only) and sad as the two ninjas picked out a different universe to explore. Itachi had suggesting going home but Max didn't want to quite yet. She liked this freedom.

* * *

Tortall. That's where they were now. From what Max remembered of the series she had read it seemed like medieval Britain from her old history books, then mix a bit of magic and strange creatures in, not quite Harry Potter type magic though.

The mirror had dropped them off in the middle of a banquet in the royal palace. In hindsight they should have looked through the mirror before going through, they could have avoided the situation they were in. Max had insisted on randomness though, wanting the surprise. Itachi just thought she was a bit crazy. And rule one was don't argue with a crazy person, especially if they were powerful.

But as it was they were in the middle of a hall with a dozen or so knights tensed, ready to defend their King and Queen from the two strangers who came through the statue that had just been presented as a gift to the court.

* * *

Louise walked into the Hokage's office.

Then walked straight out again, her feet leading her to the nearest bar. She wanted to wipe that image from her brain as soon as possible or she would never be able to look at the village leader again.

* * *

There will be more in the Tortall universe but I felt I should get this out soon and it's a nice place to leave it.

**Just as a FYI - web links do not work in PMs unless its a link to a FF page or a FP page**

Anyway, reviews are always welcome, in fact I adore them like I adore kittens and ponies and chocolate.


	7. Ye olde Tortall

Let people rejoice for a new chapter is here.

And it's been less than a month!

* * *

If there was one thing Max hated it was when women were considered weak an unable to do the same job as a man. Being a shinobi was based on skill not gender. There were plenty of strong kunoichi in the hidden villages.

In the whole of Tortall there wasn't a single female knight. Not yet. Max had seen enough cross dressers to recognise one on sight, one of the squires was a girl. That gave Max some hope for this place.

The fact that the girl was pretending to be a boy didn't. Itachi recognised the scheming look in Max's eye, this place was going to change.

"I apologise for interrupting your meal, the mirror is not always reliable." Max said smoothly, she could see a few of the knights scowling at her but the king seemed amused.

"Life takes us to many interesting places, not always by choice, but it gives us a good story to tell. I for one do enjoy a traveller's tale from warriors such as your selves," the king said, some servants took the hint and added places at the table. One of the tables occupants leaned over the king and muttered a few words, Max could tell they weren't positive. The king chuckled. "I guess I should ask if you are here to kill me"

"That's got to be the first time some I'm not contracted to kill has asked." Max muttered. "I suppose we should introduce ourselves so that we aren't nameless strangers at your table. I am Sannin Max Hakie of Konoha and this is my travelling companion Itachi Uchiha, ANBU captain of Konoha."

"You let a girl introduce you?" the man who had been whispering to the king asked to Itachi pompously.

"I hold a higher rank than he does. Any of the three Sannin's hold the equivalent power and rank as the leader of Konoha, though we travel as ambassadors for the village. An ANBU captain is a commander of an elite squad of Konoha's forces."

"Where is his squad then?" The man asked.

"Reassigned while he travels with me."

"Roger stop bothering my guests and let them rest their feet, you can question them after they have eaten. Maybe you could demonstrate some of your skills. I'm sure there are some people who would be interested." The king said diplomatically. Max and Itachi gave a slight bow in respect and thanks, then joined the table.

It was interesting that the 'girl disguised as a boy' was assigned by her knight to serve Max. The knight, the kings son, obviously knew of the squire's true gender. The conversation while they ate focused a lot on Max and Itachi, for once Max didn't mind, she felt more comfortable while Itachi just followed her lead, being completely out of the loop as usual.

* * *

After the luncheon banquet Max and Itachi were shown to a training ground at Max's request. She was far too restless and felt that some sparring would be an excellent way of relaxing.

"Anyone care for a friendly spar?" she asked, almost as a challenge. She got a few looks of 'are you serious?' from some of the older knights but the girl-squire was nudged forward by her knight.

"I, squire Alan of Trebond, will spar with you," the squire said, sounding more confident than she looked. Max smiled at the girl and her knight-master. The guy was obviously giving the girl a chance to make connections with another female warrior. A couple of the other knights jeered at the squire, but quietly out of respect for her knight-master.

"Sword, staff or hands?" Max asked, noticing those were the weapons stored in racks around the sides of the area. She realised then she didn't actually have any weapons on show, her gun was well hidden and would remain so for the duration of the visit, the rest were sealed away.

"Sword," the squire said after a bit of deliberation. Max smiled again, her sword skills were quite rusty so it would be a refreshing change. She reached into her jacket and felt out her weapons scroll and discreetly summoned her basic katana, drawing it in such a way it could have been hidden under her clothes all the time.

"That looks like a Yamani sword," one of the knights commented. Max shrugged, Yamani or what ever the country was called could possible be a version of Japan. Max and 'Alan' bowed and then held out their swords so that they met, waiting for someone to begin the spar, traditionally the squires knight-master.

"Begin." Both of them circled around observing the others movements. Max struck first, 'Alan' probably wouldn't have, wanting to gauge Max's strength. 'Alan' blocked easily and countered. The fight went on, Max occasionally switched hands to confused the girl, in a way teaching her a few things to look out for.

After a while Max appeared to be loosing, she was unused to being tied to one particular weapon for so long in a fight and so was making mistakes when she stopped herself from using some reflexive moves. A little while later she drew the fight to a close by backing off and holding up a hand.

"You fight well squire Alan, but I would like to allow others to spar as well. Perhaps we can spar again later." Max could see 'Alan' trying to hide her joy at that.

Max fought a couple more times, mostly with a sword, alternating fights with Itachi who was a great deal better with a sword and much more of a challenge for some of the knights and squires he fought.

* * *

As the sun set most of them retired to their rooms or for other duties, Max and Itachi were showed to a room and a maid was assigned to them for the duration of their stay. Max couldn't help but snigger at the fact there was only one bed. Was it that apparent that there were together of was it just an assumption? Either way neither of them minded.

It was not long after they had been assigned their rooms there was a knock at the door. Max could see it was 'Alan'.

"Enter." The squire obeyed but stopped when she noticed Itachi there as well.

"Oh, I'll come back later."

"No stay. Itachi can find somewhere else to be if you don't want him to be here." Itachi took the hint and left. "What do you need kid?"

"I was just curious about how you became so good at fighting. There aren't many female warriors around. Only some Shang warriors really."

"It's not uncommon where I come from. The leader of my village is a woman. My first teacher was a woman. We're given the same opportunities as men. I had to work really hard to get where I am today though. Women have a physical disadvantage. You should know that personally." Max smiled when she saw the panicked look on the girl's face. "Don't worry, I won't tell. I only know because I've had a lot of experience with cross dressing."

"Really?" That surprised the kid.

"I've done a lot of things in my time. Itachi's done his fair share too, but that was mostly my fault," Max grinned. "If you want I can show you a few moves tomorrow. Though I do need to do some shopping at some point and I could do with an escort, someone who knows the place and make sure I don't get ripped off. Perhaps I could borrow you if your knight-master doesn't mind?"

"I would like that."

"Get some sleep then."

Itachi returned not long after 'Alan' left. Max had already got into bed, she hadn't known when he would come back and was a bit tired, the events of the day finally catching up with her. Itachi got into to bed with her pulling her over into his arms. He could tell she wasn't asleep by the way she smiled when he did that. He kissed her cheek and lay back on the bed.

Max however saw this as the perfect opportunity to spend some quality time with Itachi. She rolled onto him so that she was straddling his hips and leant down to kiss him on the lips. Itachi wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't escape like he knew she planned to.

They hadn't had time for intimacy recently. It felt wrong in a tower with super teens and for the rest of it, they just hadn't had time or privacy. Now they had time, and privacy.

The next morning both shinobi woke up fully refreshed and content, entangled in each others arms, something they both had missed. Itachi couldn't help but hug Max close, feeling her warm body next to his. Max grumbled in irritation so rolled over to face her love an interesting gleam in her eye, the same gleam that had been in her eye last night. Itachi grinned and swooped in for a kiss, rolling them both over so he was on top of her.

The maid who came to wake them quickly exited the room with a red face, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

Max and Alanna had decided to do the shopping first to avoid the afternoon crowd. First stop was an inn though to Max's puzzlement. The Dancing Dove.

"I have a friend I need to see first," was Alanna's only explanation. The second Max stepped through the doorway she was on edge, she could feel the dangerous aura emanating for most of the inn's patrons.

"This better be a fecking good friend" Max muttered, her hand darted out instinctively to grab the arm of someone who had been about to place it around her shoulders. She glared at the young man, he was probably around Itachi's age and a bit too nimble with his fingers.

"George, this is Max, my friend. Max this is George, also my friend," Alanna introduced. Max grunted and released the arm. "We were just going to do some shopping so I thought I would drop in and see you first." George nodded and smiled, another women came and greeted Alanna before taking her to a back room.

"Word of warning, if any of your men try to lift something of mine I will take a finger, not only of theirs but of yours too." It wasn't that Max didn't like the man, it was more as a women she wanted to be taken seriously here. She could already see some of the men eyeing her up.

"I'll be sure to inform them of that Miss Max," George replied dryly, it wasn't the first time someone had threatened him or his men. But looking at the woman in front of him he knew she would follow up on her threat. He could tell she had a lot of blood on her hands and wasn't afraid of getting more.

Alanna returned looking like her true gender, all it took was a wig and a nice dress. "In fact how about I escort you lovely ladies around?" George offered, smiling at Alanna. He held out both arms for them to take, his smile widening as Alanna took it. Max hid a smirk, someone was in love with a certain cross dressing squire. She also took the offered arm and allowed herself to be escorted around the market.

Max loved medieval markets, they had some sort of rustic beauty about them. It was almost a shame she couldn't really take a horse around with her, and that the amour was pointless with her. It didn't stop her from getting a sturdy leather belt reinforced with silver wire and plenty of spaces for matching leather pouches. She also found something she'd been looking for a while.

While on Atlantis she had visited a certain planet and obtain a special set of swords, but they were missing something, a sheath. She commissioned a pair of sheaths for the swords in the same style as the belt and pouches

It was Itachi's birthday soon and she would finally have this present ready for him. She knew for a fact that his last belt had broken and he'd resorted to using pockets to store his stuff which had a habit of falling out. Max also got herself a dress at the insistence of Alanna. It wasn't something she intended on wearing, ever. She liked the range of movement her normal clothes allowed her, no matter the weird stares she got from other shoppers in the market. She had no intention of sacrificing anything just for the sake of looking nice in a dress.

* * *

The king, it seemed, had other plans. While Max and Alanna were practicing later a messenger interrupted and informed her that she was invited to a ball that would be taking place that evening. The messenger departed before Max could say no and it would be rude to say no now. Alanna just grinned at the poor woman who looked so shocked before snapping out of it and turning on the squire.

"You knew I was going to be invited to this _thing_. That's why you made me get that dress." Max hissed. Alanna looked a bit guilty, her knight-master, Prince Jonathan, had informed her about it before she had met up with Max that morning. It had been a good thing Max had suggested the shopping.

* * *

Max was uncomfortable.

She was wearing the dress. And make up. And her hair was done up all nicely.

People were staring at her.

She didn't like it.

"Would you care to dance?" Alanna asked offering a hand, she wasn't here serving for once and she knew how uncomfortable Max felt. Itachi was no where to be seen but Max had been whisked away to get ready ages ago anyway. Max took the outstretched hand, she tried to remember all the etiquette she had ever learnt in her history lesson. Her teacher had liked the hands on experience of medieval Britain. Max never thought it would ever come in handy, as interesting as it had been.

A few dances later Alanna's knight-master asked Max for a dance. Itachi was talking to some of the ladies of the court, it was useless for him to try to escape and Max didn't feel like helping him.

It was halfway through that dance something started to feel wrong. A glance over to Itachi showed that he felt it too. Max lead enough of the dance to get closer to the dias that held the king and queen. She was just in time as an arrow flew through the air. Max casually reach up and plucked it out of the air along with another two that followed. She spun around to look at its source, reaching out with FA to aid her. Hitching up her dress she took off after the man, once she'd locked onto him with FA there was no escape, especially as Itachi joined her. Max sent him back to protect the people in case there were more would-be-assassins around.

Max caught up with the man in the stables, he was trying to look innocent, as if her was supposed to be there, cleaning some of the horses tack.

"You ran from the wrong person," Max snarled pinning the guy to the side of the stable with the few sebon she'd managed to hide in her hair arrangement.

Alanna ran in with her knight-master and some other knights who were quick to arrest the guy currently pinned to the wall.

"You move surprisingly fast in a dress," Alanna commented. Max shrugged and looked at it, the bottom was covered in mud and slightly torn.

"Such a pity," she said sarcastically, she turned to Prince Jonathan. "I apologise for running out in the middle of our dance."

"Under the circumstances I think it was the best course of action, perhaps we should return to the ball and finish that dance." He suggested. Max tilted her head to consider it then looked down at her dress. "I don't think they will care abut your state of dress after you just saved my parents lives."

"Then I would love to."

The king and queen had thanked Max for her quick actions on her return, and she did end up finishing her dance and danced with some other knights and squires. Max did eventually rescue poor Itachi from the ladies and lead him through a few dances before they retired to their room for the night. They both agreed they should move on soon before they attracted too much attention but they would enjoy the benefits of this place while it lasted, like the privacy.

* * *

Louise deftly avoided the kids who were having their lunch break at the academy. She didn't like kids much. The only reason she was there was because Naruto had asked her to drop off a message for Iruka before dashing off on a mission.

She should have turned away at the first bad feeling she got when she arrived out side the classroom, its door shut. She opened it wide fully intending on giving Iruka the note and leaving.

"Oh for the love of Kami," Louise muttered and slammed the door closed. Her feet already taking her towards the bar. Only she remembered she was here for a reason. Cursing Naruto she turned back, opened the door tossed the note at the chunin and slammed the door shut again.

As she walked to the pub to relieve herself of the unwanted memories she wondered if Naruto knew what his favourite teacher and older sister got up to during lunch. Louise had an evil grin by the time she got to her usual pub, a plan fully formed in her mind for payback.

* * *

A couple of the chapters in TTP1 have been redone as such there is a bit more cuteness in chapter 14 of it, near the end.

As always I love getting reviews so feel free.


	8. Hmm 'Suna Spa', Sounds nice

I've been busy, I'm ill, I'm now single, I miss him a lot and I have exams very soon so I am under a lot of pressure. Anyone who complains about the couple of months long gap between updates will be responsible for an even longer gap.

Any questions? No? Good.

There is the beginning of _RnKz_'s shoutout in here.

There are also mentions of nudity, though nothing descriptive.

* * *

Max had figured this would happen eventually. With all of the dimensions they had visited they were bound to find one that roughly paralleled their own. The mirror had taken them to an alcove hidden in the cliff that held the faces of the Hokages. An alcove Max knew for a fact was empty back home. Except a few traps to keep it empty of people.

The mirror hadn't been the only thing in the alcove, being a secluded place it was ideal for a shinobi who wanted some peace from the hustle and bustle of the village. To be honest Max and Itachi should have left the second they knew where they were. The second they saw the shinobi using the alcove as a hideaway.

It was Max's fault, she was curious about how this world was different, and how Itachi's counterpart differed. She had alerted the alternate Itachi to their presence, her own Itachi at least had the foresight to use magic to change his appearance, a henge would be too noticeable. Neither dimension traveller had become ANBU for nothing and they skipped out of the alternate Itachi's grasp, escaping into the village.

"Up for some cat and mouse with yourself?" Max asked with a grin as they made a loose circuit of the rooftops in the village. Itachi shrugged, he still didn't understand Max's idea of fun sometimes. "Think about it, it's like home, but when we leave there are no repercussions. Surely there are some things you'd love to do but have always had to think of the consequences."

"You don't know how different this place is. We should look around first." Itachi wouldn't admit he was curious about how things were different, at least he could control his curiosity unlike Max who very rarely could leave something alone.

"And this is why I chose not to become a leader of any sort. Stupid responsibilities," Max grumbled.

"Leader of what?" Max and Itachi stopped dead in their tracks. Alternate Itachi had managed to follow them.

"The Sacred Order of NOYDB," Max said not even bothering to think about her response.

"I've never heard of it."

"I didn't think you had. You see its full name is the Sacred Order of none-of-your-damn-business."

There was a bit of a pause at the alternate Itachi processed just what Max had said.

"I think you need to come with me to see the Hokage," he decided.

"I think you need to get laid." There was more of a shocked pause this time.

"MAX!" Max just grinned. They all eventually ended up in the Hokages office. Max was surprised to see a blond Hokage. A bright blond male Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I found these two sneaking around the village."

Three seconds later the room was full of ANBU as Max had just decided to punch the village leader. The ANBU were neutralised within seconds. Max and Itachi had used that attack pattern so much they know how to counter it.

"That's for Naruto!"

"Who's Naruto?" Itachi smacked Max round the back of the head.

"_Different dimension idiot. _Umm, you know what, just accept where ninja and give us a mission to keep her busy."

"Well I have been meaning to send out another exploration team to try to find Suna..." the fourth started saying, secretly amused by the look on all three ninjas faces.

"You lost a village." Nothing could have stopped Max from face-palming. "Anyone else you fancy sending on this hunt?"

"Hmm, my daughter has been asking for a mission other than cat walking, and of course Itachi, you will be going, maybe you can find some trace of your parents and brother."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

* * *

It was a few hours they met up at the huge gates. The Hokage's daughter was a splitting image of Naruto's sexy jutsu, only with clothes on.

Five minutes into the journey Max wanted to stab the girl, she caught the alternate Itachi's attention and asked how that girl became a shinobi, using ANBU sign language. After overcoming his shock Max got a reply from him, the girl had wanted to be a ninja and daddy couldn't refuse his little girl, and was now regretting his decision.

Once they hit the desert Max spread out all her senses including FA. It took a few minutes to be able to coherently analyse the data she was receiving. A little while longer she had an idea of which direction they should head.

They found Suna thanks to Max. Not what they were expecting. All four of them we expecting a sandy village full of ninjas.

Not a nudist spa.

None of them knew what to think when they were greeted by a naked woman who looked vaguely familiar to the two dimension travellers.

"Mum?" The native Itachi asked. Max couldn't help but snigger and her Itachi was trying to process what was happening.

"Itachi darling, what a surprise." The naked woman hugged her highly embarrassed son. There were some things even ANBU training didn't help. "Who are your friends dear?"

"We were just leaving" Max said with a forced smile as she and her Itachi started backing off.

"Nonsense, you've come all this way, you must try out the spa. It does wonders for your complexion and is an excellent break from the tough shinobi lifestyle."

Max wasn't sure how she ended up in the women's side of the spa, there also being a men's side and mixed. Devoid of all of her clothes Max was on edge, she couldn't conceal as many weapons which was making her feel even more exposed. Uka, the Naruto girl was fine with it all. Max felt a bit insufficient compared to the curvy woman but it drew attention away from her.

"This is like, soooo awesome," Uka squealed grabbing Max's arm and heading off to the sauna.

Five seconds later Uka was nursing the arm Max had just punched and the silver haired girl sauntered off into the shadows to find a bar.

Being inebriated helped Max a lot when it came to self consciousness and she was a bit buzzed when she met up with the others in the mixed area.

"Any luck finding your dad and brother?" Max asked the native Itachi.

"I found my father but no sign of my brother yet"

"Does he, like, look like a smaller version of you?" Uka asked. She got 'No Duh' looks from all of them. "So a bit like that girl is she was, like, a guy would, like, look." Uka said pointing at a poster of a very naked female Sasuke.

The was a muted thud as the native Itachi hit the sand in a dead faint. Max's Itachi wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. Max herself wanted a copy of the poster, this opertunity was too good to miss.

As for Uka, she was comparing the size of her boobs to that on the poster.

It was probably a good think they got kicked out. That was Max's fault by the way. No one wanted to mention what happened, in fact they were all trying to bleach it from their memories. Uka was a bit disappointed, she had liked it there but her daddy would never have let her stayed.

Itachi really hoped Max would be a bit more cautious about unknown situations. He wasn't holding his breath though.

* * *

Back in Konoha Max and her Itachi were finding out just how different it was. It was a bit freaky when they bumped into team 8. Kiba with a ninja cat, Shino was an extreme bugaphobe and taijustu user, Hinata was a strong independent woman who reminded them of a dominatrix and Anko mixed together.

It wasn't just them, everyone seemed crazy. Except one kid, he seemed a bit normal compared to this place. His name was Ryan, Max almost though he had been displaced from some version of Earth. Either way they gave him a key to freedom from the crazies, they showed him the mirror and left him to it.

They flipped over a few dimensions and departed to a new place.

A cruise ship sounded nice.

A space cruise ship sounded better. Fhloston Paradise didn't ring a bell so Max was happy to have somewhere she didn't know the plot line for.

There was an opera. Neither of the two saw themselves as fans of the 'arts' but this was different, a space opera. And it was awesome. It even ended in a gun fight with some aliens though it was sad that the singer got shot. Max had gotten up close to try to help. The Diva had pulled her close and whispered "Go home traveller." before the other guy took some weird prism shaped blocks out of the Diva's stomach.

The trip was cut short when there was a bomb found. Even if it was just a threat they could not take that chance. Itachi was pleased to see a more rational decision out of Max. Max was still thinking about the Diva's words, it would take a lot more than telling her to stop her travels for her to actually stop.

* * *

They got spat out the side of a mountain. Had they not been shinobi they probably would have fallen to their deaths.

So here they were, standing on the side of a mountain in the distance the could see blobs approaching them. As they got closer Max groaned, one blob consisted of a green oriental style dragon with four kids on its back, the other was a kid and a bunch of flying robots.

"I take it you know what this is?" Itachi said, a knowing look on his face.

"Cartoon about a bunch of groups collecting magical objects either to rule the world with, bring a thousand years of darkness or prevent it. They have duels over these objects and it can get a bit freaky. The quantum mirror is probably considered one of them so we should keep an eye on it," Max said leaning on the stone structure and fading out of view. Itachi took the hint and also faded, just in time for two groups and a single person to turn up.

"We will not let the Quantum Mirror fall into the hands of the Heylin!" A short yellow kid declared, Omi. Max could name them, even years after seeing the series.

"We will see about that-" Three hands reached for the mirror.

"I challenge you three to a Xiaolin Tsunami free-for-all. Last person standing wins." Max said, appearing in front of them, still casually leaning on the mirror which had started to glow. "I wager what ever this is," she continued, holding up something she'd swiped while invisible.

"You took my Lunar Locket!" Small bald yellow kid exclaimed. Max raised an eyebrow at him, he reminded her of a certain green spandex wearing ninja back home.

"It's going to be useless anyway," the only other girl, Kimiko, whispered to the kid who then changed his who demeanour into all bright and happy.

"Very well I wager the Sphere of Yun," the kid declared holding up what could have been a spherical lantern.

"I wager my Monkey staff." Gothic kid with robots, Jack Spicer... Max was really not impressed, Itachi was just a bit puzzled.

"I will wager the Eagle scope, but I will not use it," a guy wearing amour said, Chase Young. Max looked him over properly and noticed a lot of similarities between him and Itachi.

"Nice to know, little less of the showing off please," Max requested.

"Do you know who I am?" Chase asked drawing himself up to his full height and trying to look as intimidating as possible.

"Why? Can't you remember? Is your old age getting to you?" Max replied cheekily. Before Chase could respond the terrain changed, multiple pillars shooting into the air above the clouds taking everyone up too.

The non-participants were on a ledge while the four were on stepping stone like pillars. Itachi had become visible but no one had actually noticed him.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" Four voices yelled to start the showdown. Omi immediately went on the offensive as did Jack Spicer's robots. Max was content to watch the two fighting, it seemed so amateur. It that time Max had managed to forget the fourth player. Until she found herself flying through the air.

She nimbly landed on a pillar she focused on Chase, there was no sign of fear on either of their faces. Max stretched out a hand and beckoned. As Chase launched for an attack Max slipped into her beginning stance and met Chase with a Chakra laden punch.

To begin with there were two fights going on, Omi versus Jack(who had a monkey tail...) and Max versus Chase. It only took a few minutes for Jack to get K. Oed making it three. Chase had obviously intended on taking out Max as she was unknown and assumed to just be like most of the minor villains of the series.

Max, as usual was having the time of her life. Fending off two opponents of a high level gave her that adrenaline rush she loved so much.

It went on for a while until Max got bored and used a bit of genjutsu to make Omi walk off a pillar. She tried the same thing on Chase but he managed to see through it. Max wondered which trick she should use against him, pure taijutsu was boring and she couldn't out right kill him. She doubted death would stick anyway.

"Look a distraction!" Max yelled pointing behind Chase. Much to her surprise he actually looked and she sent a hastily made clone at him and she jumped at the pillar he was on, clinging on just below his feet.

As predicted her Clone was batted away like a fly. While he was distracted Max pulled his legs out from under him, toppling him off balance enough for her to shove him off completely.

The terrain returned to normal and Max found herself with and armful of random stuff.

"Yay! Useless crap, my favourite kind." she deadpanned, inspecting the objects with a critical eye.

"Why did you fight if you didn't want any of it?" Kimiko asked.

"I want the mirror, nothing else."

"Why a mirror, it doesn't even show a reflection."

"It's my only way home."

"You came through that thing?" Dojo the dragon, asked. That got everyone's attention even Chase's though he had been walking off.

"Let me guess, there's a prophecy." Itachi stepped out of the shadows to join them. He could see this a mile away. Every one stared at him, some looking between him and Chase. He went and stood by Max making it clear whose team he was on.

"Well yes, it's said that travellers will come through the Quantum Mirror and lead either the Xiaolin or Heylin side to victory over the other."

"Does it say anything about them leaving without doing anything?" Max asked, as she placed the objects on the floor and activated the mirror.

"Um, no."

"Shame, A.M.F. dudes. Adios Motherfu-" Itachi dragged her through the mirror before she could finish her sentence.

* * *

Reviews are adored.

Points to anyone who knows where Fhloston Paradise is from but as I have enough shoutouts to do I'm not doing any more for a while.

Point also to who ever knows where I got the idea for the last line from.


	9. Max and the Itachi thief

Only two crossovers here and one of them is really brief...

Yes I did forget about Louise last time, but she gets something extra traumatising to make up for it.

Fifth Element is one of my all time favourite films(which there are quite a few of), I love the Diva's song in it. The last line of Chapter 8 was inspired by the recent A-team movie which isn't a favourite but damn close, I swear I could watch an entire film of Murdock's antics.

I now own a (replica) Death Note =D I've already started doodling on the pages, cus that's what I would do with a real one.

I still have three exams left to go so I don't know when I'll update again. And these are ones that I need to do well in to get to the university of my choice.

* * *

"You do not belong here children." Itachi had to wonder what kind of people came up with this kind of fiction in Max's world. They were being talked to by a lion.

"Your right, I'm not sticking around in a place with a lion embodying someone from a religion I gave up believing in after I met death."

"Go home children."

That was possibly the shortest visit they had had to a dimension so far.

* * *

It was weird having the misty feeling of very light misleading genjustu again, like riding a bike after being in a case for months. You still know how to do it, but it is strange using the muscles again. Something so low powered was almost too easy to dispel.

Max almost wished she hadn't, the creatures in front of her defied her sense of normal, though they weren't unfamiliar to her. One of the three furies from Greek mythology was fighting a bunch of teenagers who were wielding a variety of bronze weapons.

Unable to sit on the sidelines of a fight, especially one that looked so one sided as the teens look half trained, Max launched a kunai at the furies. It sailed straight through the thing as if it was just a projection, but from the way it injured one of the teens it was very real. It also seemingly notice and turned its attention to the two shinobi, its eyes burning into Max's.

It then turned its attention to Itachi, a cruel smirk on its face. Avoiding the blows of the teens it slunk over directly at Itachi who seemed to by almost hypnotised by it. Max tried to block his view of pull him away but to no avail as he was stronger than her.

Max desperately sliced at the creature as it held Itachi up with an inhumane strength despite its almost humanistic appearance. The creature smirked at her and locked eyes. Max could feel words forming in her mind, word not of her own thoughts

'_He's mine'_

Suddenly a bronze spear appeared through the creature's neck and it began to disintegrate, much to Max's relief, only for that feeling to turn to horror as Itachi disappeared with it.

"Kai!" She wanted to desperately believe it was just a dream or another genjustu as she tried to dispel it. "KAI!" She tried again forcing much more chakra into it but nothing changed. She spread out her chakra as wide as she could, searching for his chakra, or even a faint trail, something she could use. Nothing.

The teens looked at her unsure what to do until Max turned to them. "Bring him back," she demanded, a wild look in her eyes.

"We can't." That was the wrong answer. Max briefly disappeared from sight, and only reappeared holding one of the teens by his neck up against a tree.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear. Bring. Him. Back. Now!" Max growled, tightening her grip until the kid was starting to choke. She smirked as she saw the glint of bronze by her neck. The teens had surrounded her with their weapons pointed at her.

"Killing Percy won't bring back Kai," one of the girls reasoned, though Max could hear the fear and panic in her voice. Max laughed humourlessly and released the kid before turning to the girl.

"His name isn't Kai."

"Then why did you yell it when he disappeared?" All of the teens looked a bit confused.

"That is none of your business kid. What is now your business is getting him back."

"How do you know he's not dead?" Max gave out a bark of hysterical laughter.

"I would know if he were dead. Now I also know you can get him back, no matter how convoluted the rescue may get."

"Why should we help you?" The kid Max had been strangling, Percy, asked, he was still rubbing his neck. Max was to emotional to feel sorry.

"And how do you know we even can help you?" the girl added trying to sound icy. Max couldn't help it she dissolved into hysterical laughter. If there was something she had learnt it was that it was mostly the first group you came across that would be the good guys and help you.

"Because I can see it in your eyes. You three can't help yourselves. I've seen it so many times before. You can't help but empathise with my loss, you've all felt it before." The trio were silent, exchanging looks, Max knew she had won, she was right.

"We can't take her back to camp, she's a mortal," the darker skinned boy hissed at them.

"She can see though the Mist though," the girl argued back.

"There are mortals who can see through the Mist. Doesn't mean we invite them all to camp."

"I think we should help her, even if we have to take her back to camp" the other boy said interrupting the argument.

"Percy, she almost strangled you," the girl said, slightly alarmed at

"I felt like doing that after the Minotaur took my mom. How would you feel if a Fury took me or Grover away, wouldn't you do anything to get us back?" Percy asked.

"That's different-" the girl started.

"I guess it is, you're still too young to know what love really feels like. How painful it is when the person you would give your life for in a heartbeat slips from you fingers and you just feel so helpless. The pain never lessens, no matter how many times you loose them," Max said venomously, letting a tear fall. The tear wasn't fake, but Max could have kept her emotions hidden, she didn't feel guilty about playing their emotions though.

Everything came second to her primary mission, just like back home she never left someone behind, getting her team mates out alive was always her first priority on a mission. Especially when this team mate was her lover.

"We'll help you," Percy said, leaving no room for argument from the others. Max smiled at him.

"I take no responsibility for any blame we get," the girl stated.

* * *

Exactly what Max had expecting 'camp' to be she wasn't sure, she just wished she'd been sent to a camp like this as a kid. There was sword fighting, archery and other things she wanted to watch. The Not quite humans were a bit weird but Max adapted. A centaur approached them frowning at Max's presence.

"I assume there is a very good explanation to this."

"We do Chiron. Her friend was taken by a Fury, she asked for help getting him back," Percy explained.

"You missed the talk on leaving mortals to their own problems didn't you?" The centaur sighed, an action mimicked by Max.

"What if I'm not completely mortal?" The four sets of eyes staring at her were an expected reaction but Max figured she needed to prove she wasn't going to be a mushroom in this case. She formed a seal and looked up, aiming away from people as she let loose a few fireballs.

"I've seen mortals do that," the girl sneered. Max rolled her eyes and changed the seal to form a henge around herself, becoming an exact replica of the girl.

"And I feel the need to be a bossy know it all who's always right. I'm in love with my best friend but I'm too scared to do anything about it," Max mimicked. "Seen a mortal do that?"

"Hecate?" the girl murmured.

"Greek goddess associated with magic… That wasn't exactly magic but close enough I guess," Max shrugged.

A swirl of dust and leaves materialised and a woman looking much like a hunter with a flaming torch in each hand appeared in the swirls wake.

"I heard my name called Chiron, I am curious as to why."

"We were just wondering the possibility of finding another one of you children" the woman turned to Max, the obvious newcomer. Max felt like her soul was being inspecting and was still trying to figure out what had just happened.

"She is no child of mine or any other god or goddess. But I claim her as my champion for as long as she remains here."

"Wait up. What is going on here?"

"I am Hecate child-"

"Why couldn't I be left to my atheistic beliefs in peace?" Max grumbled. She half expected Itachi to point out a flaw in her atheism, but she remembered he wasn't here to do that.

"It's rude to interrupt a goddess," the girl hissed.

"Feck you kiddo," Max hissed back.

"As I was saying child, I have chosen for you to represent me as you do your quest. I know you will do me proud and I will be watching." With those words the goddess disappeared leaving a mildly green glow in the air and surrounding Max like an aura.

"Why have you failed me atheism!" Max whined, even after the death gods she had tried hold onto her belief that she was in control of her life with no gods screwing it up.

"Since you have been backed by a goddess I guess we have no choice. Nothing good ever comes from crossing one even a minor one." The centaur didn't look too happy about it but as he said gods and goddesses were very powerful.

A kid came running up waving a sword around like he had just been sparring, Max disarmed him and pinned him to the floor before he could poke someone's eye out.

"The hunters are here!" The kid didn't seem to care that his face was half mashed into the ground. For that matter no one seemed to care. Max felt this was going to be a painful universe to deal with as she let the kid up and reluctantly gave his sword back.

"Just in time for dinner I guess," Chiron muttered as if his day rally wasn't getting better. "We'll consult the oracle tomorrow see what she says about your quest…" Chiron looked at her, waiting for her to fill in her name.

"Max, and-" Max was going to say about leaving as soon as possible but Chiron continued talking.

"-Max, for now we eat and rest."

There was a feast similar to what Max had seen at Hogwarts, but whereas Hogwarts had rich fatty foods, the camp offered healthy wholesome foods. It made a refreshing change. She watched as each of the campers scraped a portion of their food into the brazier, dedicating it to a god of their choice. At her own turn Max offered it up to Hecate, the goddess who was supported her, she also dedicated some to Artemis, goddess of the hunt, she would need all the help she could get on her hunt.

A group of girls, all in similar clothing to each other also dedicated a portion of their meals to Artemis. A woman with them seemed pleased at that.

"That's Artemis and her hunters," Percy said sitting next to her, his friends taking seats nearby. "They travel with her. None of them age and they are all immortal to anything other than dying in battle. All Artemis asks for in return is they never have romantic relationships with a male."

"Wow."

* * *

The next morning was interesting, Max had chosen not to sleep in a cabin as was offered, instead she slept in a tree, asking permission from the Dryad first. She probably should have let someone know so they wouldn't panic in the morning.

She dropped down beside Percy who was looking around puzzled.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Looking for… you."

"Well you found me, congratulations."

"We were going to consult the oracle but its tradition that we hold a capture the flag game when the hunters visit so we were going to do that first," Percy explained. Max frowned, she had forgotten this was a kiddy camp where they didn't seem to understand the word urgency, if she'd had her way she've been gone last night.

"Yeah, that's great and all but I would rather get to my friend before something bad happens."

"I thought you said he was fine."

"I said he was alive, but I can feel him weakening."

"Are you sure he's still alive, if Megaera took him then he's in the underworld. Mortals don't last the night unless Hades permits it. Even if one of the furies did take him," the girl said, then covered her mouth looking guilty.

That was the wrong thing to say to Max. She could feel the rage building inside her, some of the power leaking out, leaves and dirt started to float, a mix of green and blue surrounding them. The same mix of colours shone through her eyes, overtaking the grey and red they used to be. A wind picked up, swirling around Max like a tornado. She saw the girl dash off, probably for help leaving Percy fascinated by the display. Max smirked and let it all drop.

"That girl is an idiot."

"She's my friend, and a daughter of Athena!"

"Virgin Goddess of wisdom and many other things, logic isn't on that list sadly. You can be the most knowladgeable person in the world and still be the stupidest if you don't have an ounce of logic. Hecate would never have supported me in me quest if she knew he was going to die." Percy's eyes lit up in understanding.

"Annabeth is going to be gutted she didn't think of that." So the girls name was Annabeth… Max thought, she didn't often ask for names as there was a good chance she'd never need to use it again after she left.

Said daughter of Athena (Max wasn't sure how a virgin goddess had a child) came rushing back with a bunch of armed kids all in full amour, she should see some of the hunters with arrows aimed at her.

"Well shite."

* * *

Louise hadn't bothered to go anywhere but the pub, it seemed she was destined to walk in on bad situations that disgusted her. The pub was her safe haven, booze and whatever was on TV.

She was on her third drink when the screen went fuzzy and the picture changed. The new film was horrible. Everyone knew Shiba was a whore, they didn't need to see it. It was like watching a trainwreck, you want to look away but you're just frozen in horror.

What was worse was the perverse giggles from the camera person. The recognisable giggles from a certain toad Sannin.

Louise truly felt like crying as she tried to drown the images like most of the other patrons while the tv was hurriedly turned off by someone throwing their glass at it. Her sacred home away from home had been tainted.

* * *

Next chapter will be the last of this part, yes there will be another part after so the next one may take a bit more time as I like having the first chapter of the next part done and posted at the same time.

Makes the sort-of cliffhanger a bit more evil I suppose.

Reviews are loved as always.


	10. Shika's room?

Not quite two months later I update...

But you get two Chapters!

By the time you finish reading this chapter the first chapter of Part 6 will be up (hopefully) for you guys to read.

At least I have most of summer to write, finished my exams and I don't get the results until the end of August.

Contains shoutouts for **ImagineIt91** and **Alatnet**, I'm sorry I couldn't give them bigger part.

* * *

"Well shite." Annabeth seemed to have gathered most of the campers. "I need a drink," Max grumbled, she was already wondering how many she could subdue before they got her. She hoped it wouldn't come to that but it paid to be prepared.

"It's ok!" Percy yelled, trying to call them off.

"She just released a lot of power Percy, she could have killed us."

"You told her that she was basically going to fail. How would you feel?"

"She lost control!"

"Bullshite, you aren't even listening. Stuck in your own little world where you're always right, you take everything at its face value without considering there may be another dimension to it. You're an idiot." Max knew that would get a rise out of the girl. She was right as the girl looked indignant and drew herself up to her full height, still shorter than Max. Some of the campers had lowered their weapons, seeing Max as no threat.

"I am a daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom," Annabeth said with pride.

"Hecate is also a wise goddess, do you really think she would make me her champion if she knew I would fail before I even started? Do you forget what she is the goddess of and what she can do. I was taught that she could look in three directions at once. The past, present and future. She see's what we don't, or at least you don't with your short-sighted wisdom."

"That's enough of that." Chiron motioned for everyone to stand down as he came upon the clearing. Max still held a slightly defensive stance out of instinct. "The oracle has summoned her to the Big House." There were a few gasps, it wasn't often the oracle specifically asked for someone. "We shouldn't keep the oracle waiting Champion of Hecate."

"I have a name and it's Max, use it." The centaur ignored her and walked off, expecting her to follow. Max sneered, she was not a dog, she was not going to follow like one when called. Instead she jumped to the trees and reached the Big house before the hybrid. As she waited she couldn't help but wonder if Umbridge had ever returned to being fully human.

Chiron was surprised to see her waiting but motioned her in, not following her though. Max headed up to the attic, where the oracle was her FA telling her so much. The woman looked almost mummified, slightly creeping Max out, something that hadn't happened for a while. There was silence, Max wasn't sure if she needed to say something or there was a switch or button she had to press of if she jut had to wait. Maybe she had to do a strange dance or sacrifice a virgin or yell out magical words.

The rasping voice broke her out of the thoughts she didn't now she'd got lost in.

''_The Champion of Hecate searches for her companion,_

_Not of this world,__ with a hunter and a warrior to guide her,_

_Find Fluffy's home and he's not much further__._

_Beware traveller for Nemesis watches the balance,_

_For he that you value, something must be given up'_

Max repeated the word over in her mind, they seemed pretty straight forward. It seems she would be accompanied by some of the kids, she'd expected that. At least it wasn't Annabeth.

Fluffy's home… The only Fluffy Max knew of was Hagrid's pet, not something you forget easily but not in this dimension. Fluffy was however a Cerberus, and there was one that was supposed to reside in the underworld. That agreed with the fact he'd been taken by a Fury.

The last part troubled her, she would have to trade for Itachi, but what? She assumed the trade would be with Hades, what did she have that the God of the Underworld would want.

With that thought on her mind she exited the building, Chiron was waiting with Percy and Annabeth, both of whom had bags slung over their shoulders.

"Uh, what do you want now?" Max asked, she could guess but wanted to confirm it.

"Quests are taken in a group, traditionally a group of three or a multiple of three. We're going with you."

"Seven's a more magically powerful number," Max muttered. "But that doesn't matter, neither of you are warriors nor are you hunters as the oracle specified, so you're not going." Annabeth looked scandalised.

"But-"

"Leave it kid. You aren't going, accept it and move on."

* * *

Max figured she should ask for Artemis' permission to take one of her hunters on a quest. She cautiously approached the goddess and bowed as a sign of respect, something she really didn't do often.

"You wish to be accompanied by one of my hunters on your quest to find a man." The goddess showed some distaste of the goal of the quest.

"I should have known you would be aware, Apollo is your brother as well as the god of prophecies. He wouldn't have requested you be here if I didn't need the help of one of your hunters." Max hid the smirk that threatened to show when the goddess looked mildly surprised at her presumably correct assumption. Hecate was right with her choice, Max really did see what others missed.

The goddess was silent for a while, thinking it over.

"I will allow one of my hunters to accompany you as long as they agree to assist knowing _exactly_ what your quest is." Max translated that to 'As long as you tell them you want to rescue a man'.

"Thank you for your kindness. I'm sure that with one of your hunters my quest will surely be successful."

Now she just had to find a willing hunter, and one of Ares' kids. It was a good thing they had started the capture the flag without her, she could observe them and find who she would approach.

* * *

Finding a warrior was easy the first one she asked was willing to go. Probably because for a kid of Ares she looked a bit weedy and was wanting to prove that she belonged. It took about the third hunter she approached to find one willing, and only because the girl had a brother and so was still sympathetic to men.

It was not long later Max, Tanya the daughter of Ares and Alice the hunter, left for their quest, heading to the nearest entrance to the underworld on the other side of the country. Of course it wasn't going to be that easy. With two halfbloods, big monsters were constantly stalking their moves, the lesser ones only keeping away because of the aura of power Max gave off.

Max had picked her team well, Tanya may not have had the brute strength of her siblings but she did have the speed and agility to make an effective fighter. Alice was an excellent markswoman as was expected. Max had found using her jutsu hurt the monsters just as well as any celestial bronze, had she got the control for chakra scalpels she would have been better at hand to hand than just overpowered punches and kicks.

The skull of a minotaur with the back caved in would be a nice addition to her wall.

A couple of day travelling later along with some nice trophies from monsters they finally reached the way to the underworld. Tanya had the foresight to bring some coins for Charon so they could get a ride down the River Styx.

That obstacle was easy, the next came in the form of a three headed dog. At the sight of it Max could see both demigods were shaking ever so slightly at the snarling three heads, it could have just been the rancid breath. She racked her brain for a solution, she could feel Itachi but his Chakra signature was fading, time was running out.

Fluffy… how did they get past Fluffy? Playing a tune on her panpipes. Max smiled in triumph but then a though hit her, she had exploded her last set. She had no idea if she had replaced it.

She rooted through her scrolls until she found the one with miscellaneous stuff. While looking through she noticed a seal that she had not drawn, it was neater than her own. Curiosity overrode the urgency of the situation and she unsealed the contents, smiling when he found a new set of panpipes. She would track down who planted them there later. For now she would play to lull the Cerberus to sleep.

The surprise on the halfbloods faces was so worth seeing, Max knew they now had a useful piece of knowledge that, knowing the universe, would come in handy for the later.

* * *

Once past the, now snoring, dog Max spotted the Fury rushing off somewhere. She hurried after it, the two girls following. Max's hunch, as like most of them in this place, was spot on as they found themselves in Hades' palace. Itachi's Chakra signal was stronger but still weak. Hades himself was easy to find, lounging around on his throne in a great hall. Tanya and Alice hung back by the doors keeping an eye out in case Hades called in some of his minions.

"You dare enter my domain of your own free will? Why could that be?" Hades sniggered, his eyes were locked on Max and she could see his intrigue.

"You know why I'm here."

"Did you know that no mortal has ever left the underworld alive? Only you aren't completely mortal are you or even completely human?" Hades had completely ignored what she had said.

"No, I'm not, do you know what I am?" Max asked menacingly, completely changing the desired effect Hades had been looking for. The god of the Underworld didn't answer. "You don't, you don't know what I'm capable of. Doesn't that strike fear into you? You can feel my power. Nothing like you've ever seen before." Max spiked her chakra, letting out a wave of killer intent. "I repeat: You know why I'm here. Give. Him. Back." Max truly didn't know if she could take on a god, she doubted it but she would do her best if it came to it. For now she was going to keep up the air of menace and hopefully bluff her way through this.

"He's mine by right of conquest. He will be one of my lieutenants, especially with that fascinating power you both have. I am not unreasonable, if you offer a good deal then maybe I will let him go. I would be willing to let him go if you were to take his place…" the god offered, a crafty smirk on his face. Max remembered the words of the oracle. _Beware traveller, for Nemesis watches the balance, For he that you value, something must be given up._

* * *

Tanya and Alice would never be believed when they got back from camp when they told of the girl who argued down Hades, threatening him. All for one guy.

Max wasn't too bothered about the loss of a death note. She would have given up her other one if it had come to it, she probably would have given up a lot more than even that but Nemesis had deemed a Death Note sufficient trade.

She was just glad to have Itachi back as was proved by the hug that had probably left bruises. Hades had been a bit disgusted by the display of affection but no one cared.

Now, she thought, was probably the best time to get out of Dodge.

* * *

They made it back to the mirror before disaster caught up with them. A bad 'will destroy all things in multiple universes' kind of mishap.

Max was in trouble, it was kinda her fault.

By the theory of infinite dimensions, every decision spawns new dimensions, one for each option possibly taken, the number of dimensions was steadily increasing and moving to accommodate them.

Only, by being there, Max was introducing more choices and the dimensions couldn't adjust for the influx and were merging together forcefully.

Which is why in front of them was a guy who looked like he had stepped out of a Mecha style story talking to a mage of a more medieval fantasy style thing, and why there was a glowing ball of light known as Oma Desla berating Max for her reckless Dimension hopping.

Somehow Itachi was completely blameless of everything. Max reckoned the ball of light had a crush on him. She wasn't even listening to the rant but waiting for the fantasy mage to snap and attempt to kill the other kid who seemed to be asking too many questions.

"Damien, Kira, stop antagonising each other, I'll send you two home once this nuisance realises the severity of the problem and fixes it." Oma the ball of light said(?) If balls of light could scowl, this one would be. Max had finally figured out it was an ascended Ancient, like the one she had punched out back in Atlantis.

"I'll fix it when someone tells me how to, and can guarantee I can do it without screwing up." The ball of light seemed to twitch.

"Promise you will never venture through the Quantum Mirror after I send you home and I will fix it."

"Deal." Easiest fix ever.

* * *

In the grey storage room that held the Quantum Mirror Max stretched her arms and took a deep breath.

"Ahh, home sweet home!"

"You haven't been home in months Max, this doesn't count." Itachi just sighed as Max stuck out her tongue. A loud ringtone blared out surprising both of them. Max looked sheepish and checked the caller on it.

"I should take this."

"How is your phone actually charged? You never charge it, you haven't had time between travelling dimensions." Max looked a bit sheepish.

"I know, I charge it using my chakra, same way I got electronics to work round magic." Max explained, she answered the call but didn't get a chance to speak.

"_I need a huge favour_-"

"Doesn't everyone." Max interrupted rolling her eyes, she let the caller speak and slowly a grin formed on her face.

* * *

It was nice for Laura to actually get off work a bit earlier, there seemed to have been less suspicious deaths, that of course could be attributed to Gaara and some of his associates staying for a bit.

It was even better that Sasuke had finished his missions for the day and walked home with her, both looking forward to some nice relaxing.

They didn't get it. Instead they ended up at the pub.

"Where next?" Louise asked Gaara as they wandered out of Laura's room. The Kazekage shrugged, his sister was here, and he still needed to get her back.

"Shikamaru's room?"

* * *

I swear part five has taken the longest to write despite being the shortest but this year has been one of the most important so I've been occupied.

It may get better or it may get worse.

The first part of 6 (I'll spread my wings) should be up by now so check my profile for it, though feel free to leave a review first


End file.
